


Тонкое место

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Царь Кощей нанял бравых ребят, чтобы женить единственного приличного сына, но все, что можно, пошло не так.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Тонкое место

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка для стареньких любителей сказок и юных любителей старины.
> 
> Антропоморфные персонажи, расчлененка, кровища.
> 
> Все отсылки к мировой художественной литературе, фанфикшену и фольклору всех народов, что вы обнаружите, считаются имеющимися. С согласия автора есть отсылки к прошлогоднему драбблу команды Захолустье «Зима».

Лицом учреждения, как всем известно, является вывеска.  
Наша вывеска к середине дня висит на одном гвозде все пять лет, что я работаю или, как любит повторять Борис Израилевич, служу в ОПППР им. Тройки Руси. Ну, все понятно, да? Особое почтовое подразделение Почты России. Про нас в Почте России никто не знает, но Борис Израилевич говорит, что это непринципиально. И если не считать себя преемниками великой и могущественной организации, то таковыми начнут мнить себя либо ведьмы, которые тоже что-то там куда-то там доставляют по мелочи, либо, не к утру будь помянуты, кентавры. Кентавров мы не любим – жалкие ничтожные снобы, объявившие себя люксорити-доставкой и, по слухам, берущие за услуги астрономические суммы.  
Они уверяют, что якобы каждый раз по звездам определяют вероятность попадания письма адресату. Не, вы только скажите, какие крали! Мы вот сразу даем стопроцентную гарантию любому клиенту. А на нет и суда нет.  
Я вздохнул и попрыгал под вывеской. Джанико ее каждый день башкой сшибает – мол, джигиты дверям не кланяются. Не, он мужик хороший, молчит постоянно и все время чем-то хрустит, то морковкой, то кочаном капустным, то окороком, в общем, что мимо лежало, то в Джанико и попало. Он-то, небось, пришел раньше всех и выбрал себе самый интересный наряд или самый опасный. Я вот тоже люблю приключения, погони, чтоб нестись по диким землям царства славного Салтана... те еще гадючьи пустоши, честно вам скажу. Но меня берегут, Соловец, Китеж-град, Дивеев-град – вот и вся моя география. Я даже горестно всхрапнул.  
– Что ты, Бурушка, невесел, что головушку повесил? – сзади подошел наш красавец Игнат, взлохматил мне челку, поправил вывеску, еще бы, с его-то статями дотянуться до конька избы нечего делать, – и махнул к двери: – Идем, не кручинься, а то опоздаем, Борис Израилевич лаяться изволит.  
Я послушно потрусил следом, начисто забыв, что собирался дождаться персонального вызова и потребовать себе героических свершений, а не всего этого: «Отвези лешему Порфирьевичу грамоту на запрет до сентября блудить путников в районе Заповедья, да не сжуй ее по дороге, как в прошлый раз». Разок всего задумался! А они помнят, нелюди. Полулюди. Невкусная была грамота, потом живот болел.  
Я расстроился, но тут мы пришли, и я скромно встал где-то у колен Игната… да я бы и под крыло его забрался, ибо начальник наш пребывал в ярости.  
– Вот ты, Джанико, доставлял на Лысую гору котел с адским пламенем, и что?  
Джанико с интересом разглядывал потолок. Даже костяшкой побелку проверил, хорошо ли держится, а то мало ли, обвалится посреди каких важных переговоров, отвлечет начальство. Но не на того напал, наше начальство сбить с мысли сложнее, чем с его четырех копыт.  
– Сожрал? Пламя-то? – заржал Геральт и нетерпеливо переступил крепкими ногами. Для него утренние пятиминутки хуже смерти, вечно куда-то тянет самого быстрого курьера нашего подразделения.  
Джанико возмущенно фыркнул. Русский язык он понимал лишь до того момента, когда ему начинали претензии выдвигать или начальство вдруг ругаться изволило. Интересный феномен, я все хочу его изучить хорошенько, но времени не хватает, служба почтового конька нелегкая и опасная. Вот как сейчас.  
– Расплескал! Разлил адское пламя на территории пятьдесят квадратных километров, – бушевал Борис Израилевич не хуже упомянутого адского пламени. – Женщины-ведьмы, труженицы котла и метлы, старались, начепурились, губешки углекислым газом накачали – и что? Костер зажечь не смогли, а из-за кого? Из-за нашего остолопа Джанико!  
Коллега скромно поковырял деревянный настил копытом размером со сковороду, мол, не стоит, если что заруинить надобно, это я могу, это ко мне.  
Я залюбовался. Меня бы волной начальственного недовольства уже по дальним сеням расплющило, а этот стоит, не шелохнется.  
– А ты, Геральт, кому доставил посылку царевны Полоз?  
– А что, какие-то претензии? – тряхнул белой гривой Геральт. – Ей же и доставил, как вы и сказали: «На тебе, Геральт, посылку царевны, да доставь сей же миг». А как сей же миг, если она в Заболотье Дурманном обретается, туда три дня скакал только.  
– А адрес-то, дубина, ты на посылке прочел?! Вот там, где большими буквами для тупых блондинов? «Прекрасной царевне Лебедь от суперпрекрасной царевны Полоз».  
– Прочел, конечно. Я же не идиот доставлять посылку прекрасной от суперпрекрасной. Все волосы выдерут, ничего объяснить не успеешь… главное, не потерялась ведь?  
– Что за «ведь»? Где потерялась? – стукнул кулаком по дубовой столешнице Борис Израилевич. – Да что ж вы все теряете?!  
– Ничего мы не теряем, так, расплескал по мелочи, а вы в крик, – неожиданно вспомнил русский язык Джанико, – а они меня харасменту чуть не подвергли.  
– Импичменту, – ткнул друга плечом Геральт.  
– А это другое? – насторожился Джанико. – А разница в чем?  
– Я не сплю, – вдруг всхрапнул над моей головой Игнат. Приснилось, видать что. У него, как у первого красавца нашего царства, самый напряженный график, не только днем заказы развозит, но и ночью. По крайней мере, он так утверждает.  
– Ииигнааат…– в голосе начальства послышалось злобное торжество, – никак ты к нашему огоньку из своих эмпиреев дорожку протоптал? Так поведай коллегам и мне, кто кикиморе болотной от водяного икру всю без зародышей доставил? Как ей кикиморышей новых плодить?!  
– Борис Израилевич, – зарумянился до самых копыт Игнат, – вы на что намекаете? Водяному лет триста, какие зародыши, при чем тут я?  
– И кикимор этих по болотам тьма тьмущая, честному полкану ни проскакать, ни проехать! – обиделся Геральт, ну и я согласно заржал, мол, икры у нечисти болотной много, а Игнат у нас один.  
– Вижу, на все у вас ответ есть, – огладил бороду Борис Израилевич, – даже Бурку подучили, волчья сыть, а уж какой хороший конек был! Ну, когда грамоты не жевал, конечно.  
Ну вот, так я и знал, что припомнят… А кто как Савраска телеграммы таскает? А кто депеши не щадя живота своего… хм, зря я про живот вспомнил, сразу есть захотелось. Выпустил обиженно пар из ноздрей и свернулся калачиком у ног Игнатовых, так я невиннее и беззащитнее выгляжу.  
Начальство помотало башкой, повздыхало и изрекло:  
– Чтоб в последний-последний раз. Выгоню к чертям собачим, к кентаврам в мир люкса и гламура загоню, вот тогда наплачетесь. Из-за вас всех заказчиков потеряем.  
– Не потеряем, – размял руки-бревна Джанико, – хлипкие они. Кентавры. Через волчьи леса доставку не повезут.  
– Не потеряем, – почесал живот под бронированной жилеткой Геральт, – они за наши расценки с крыльца не сойдут.  
– Не потеряем, – взмахнул золотыми ресницами Игнат и замолчал загадочно.  
– Слова, – фыркнул Борис Израилевич. – Вот придет сейчас к нам наш самый дорогой и любимый клиент, всенародно избранный Кощей-батюшка, с задачей нерешаемой, важности необыкновенной – вот я на вас и посмотрю.  
Во дворе протарахтело, загудело, грохнуло по крыльцу – и раздалась отборная брань. Опять Кощей-батюшка на своей телеге самоходной в косяк избы не вписался. Когда пыль в покоях осела, дверь распахнулась и вошел сам Кощей, а за ним сын его средний Андрей Кощеевич, вечный второй наследник бессмертного отца и надежи Дивеева царства.  
– …говно, а не транспорт! Ты мне что обещал, изобретатель хренов? «Домчит быстрее ветра, продай, батюшка, коней Демиду поганому, да продай».  
– У вас, батюшка, подданных через этих коней каждый год естественная убыль естественную прибыль превышала. И продали вы их еще до моего рождения.  
– Не перечь отцу! Что за манера – чуть что спорит и излагает непонятно, так что мозга за мозгу заходит! – Кощей Бессмертный скривился, покачал головой и кивнул Борису Израилевичу: – Что за проклятье на наши царства, у каждого царя по три сына. И если б, как в пророчестве, «старший умный был детина, средний сын и так и сяк, младший вовсе был дурак», я бы не переживал! Но у Салтана Четвертого три дурака разной степени дурости, у Додона Двенадцатого все трое ни рыба, ни мясо, у Гвидона… ну, он и сам дурак с манией величия; а мои, – Кощей горестно покачал головой, – не пойму в кого такие уродились. Это еще вам, моему подвластному электорату, повезло, что я бессмертный!  
– Живи вечно, Кощей родной! – гаркнули скучным хором ребята, а я весело попрыгал вокруг гостей, чтобы сгладить негативное впечатление от их унылых голосов.  
– Буду-буду, не волнуйтесь, – Кощей махнул рукой, уселся на лавку и принял из рук Бориса Израилевича гостевой кубок в форме лошадиного черепа со змеей. Обычно клиент, испивший из этого кубка, становился в три раза общительнее и в пять раз сговорчивее, чем до начала переговоров.  
– Стеллажи как неудобно стоят. И что за странная идея ячейки вниз опускать? – скривился Андрей Кощеевич, глядя на стену за Геральтом и Джанико. Тут ячейка чвакнула, дверца поднялась, из нее вылетел свиток, Геральт перехватил его у меня над головой и передал начальству.  
– Я так сотрудников в тонусе держу, всегда готовыми помочь и спасти вашу корреспонденцию, – Борис Израилевич горделиво обвел рукой приосанившийся коллектив.  
– Но они же не все время здесь, – пожал плечами Кощеев сын, – упадет важное письмо на пол, завалится в щель…  
– Мы здесь, уважаемый второй наследник, тогда, когда нужно, и для того, кому нужно, а на нет и суда нет, – улыбнулся за его спиной Игнат и словно золотом полыхнуло вокруг.  
Обернулся Кощеев сын и остолбенел.  
– Вот так-то, думает один он, умник у меня вырос, – Кощей потер руки и отхлебнул еще глоток. – А дело у меня, Борис, такое. Гвидон сына женил.  
– На лягухе-то, – поднял бровь Джанико, – так они уже полгода ждут, когда та царевной обернется.  
– Ну, будь я женой Гаврилы-княжича, я б тоже лучше жабой остался, – пожал плечами Геральт.  
– Цыц! Княжью невестку в кабаке обсуждать будете, а не в учреждении! Продолжай, Кощей-батюшка, – нахмурилось начальство.  
– Салтан сына женил! Того гляди и Додон своего оболтуса пристроит, да хоть какого. Даже Царь Горох Восемнадцатый норовит меня обскочить! Ходят слухи, он к Яге Подгорной сватов засылал, ходят слухи, внучка ее собой ну ничего так. Ходят слухи, можно и не в тумане смотреть.  
– Близко – нельзя, – покачал головой Геральт.  
Я ему сразу поверил, уж кто-кто, а он окрестную нечисть на выданье всю знал наперечет. Вот такой наш Геральт дружелюбный и обаятельный.  
– Стерпится – слюбится, – обиделся Кощей, – и не с такими живут. Вот супруга моя, Марья, сколько со мной прожила... Троих сыновей подарила, зря я ей после рождения Савватея сказал, мол, проси, что хочешь, все исполню…  
– Развод попросила? – горестно покачал головой Борис Израилевич. – Не кручиньтесь, Кощей-батюшка, найдем вам невесту краше прежней, еще троих сыновей вам родит!  
– Э нет, такого мне не надо, вот этого я уже нахлебался. Его женить хочу! Остальных-то, Авдея Кощеевича да Савватея Кощеевича, все знают. Никто за них не пойдет, иродов. Если б им престол или богатства мои когда достались, то тогда другой разговор, тогда конечно. Но вам повезло, что я бессмертный!  
– Живи вечно, Кощей родной! – второй раз прокричать у парней вышло задорнее, а я пропрыгал еще энергичнее. Кощей меня даже благосклонно за ухо потрепал.  
– Я не хочу жениться, – Андрей Кощеевич с трудом оторвал взгляд от созерцания золотого хвоста Игната и нахмурился: – За что? Телегу я вам переделаю, подушками обобью, гусеничный ход вот разработал из цепей, их в подземельях много скопилось. Не губите, молод я еще.  
– Тебе триста двадцать пять лет! Одумайся, сын! – возмутился Кощей.  
– Я еще юноша, по-нашему, по-кощееву! Молодой человек! У меня вся жизнь впереди, да и не нравился мне никто никогда, – Андрей Кощеевич скосил ястребиные глаза на нашего Игната, – почти никто почти никогда. Я лучше дорогу в Китеж-град отремонтирую да опор волшебных на ней понаставлю для паралюлек!  
– И чем тебе в этом всем помешает прекрасная жена? – змеиным голосом осведомился Кощей.  
– Осмелюсь вклиниться, – откашлялся Геральт, – прекрасные в наших царствах либо все разобраны, либо совсем не прекрасные.  
– Сам знаю. Да и не пойдет за него прекрасная, ты только посмотри на сына! Нос кривой, зато длинный; губы тонкие, зато кривые; тощий как доска, не волосы, а мочало драное! И туда же, подай ему красу неписаную!  
– Вы неправильно юношу рекламируете, Кощей-батюшка, – переступил копытами Игнат. – «Стройный длинноволосый голубоглазый брюнет ищет подругу сердца», я бы так словесно представил будущего жениха.  
Я посмотрел на Андрея Кощеевича: будущий жених таял, будто сосулька на солнце.  
– Какой добрый парень, выгонит тебя Борис – к себе возьму, будешь мне положение в царстве по утрам рассказывать, а то никакого позитива: урожай сгорел; Авдей напился да подрался; к Гвидону наш косяк рыбы уплыл… – вздохнул Кощей.  
– Помилуй, батюшка, у нас в Ворожке разве плотва косяками ходит? А у Гвидона море-окиян под боком, – встрял Борис Израилевич.  
– Море – его, косяк – мой! – отмахнулся Кощей и хлопнул ладонью по столу: – Женю! Андрей, неси портреты!  
– Не буду, – потупился второй наследник, – вы их сами рисовали. Страшные они больно, – и снова на Игната зыркает.  
Я даже заволновался, вдруг окосеет царевич вдобавок к остальной неприглядности.  
– Я с любовью рисовал! – возмутился Кощей. – Эй, малой, тащи из телеги самоходной свитки драгоценные, коль не уперли еще. Сам царь к ним руку приложил! – и снова меня по уху потрепал.  
Я загордился, не каждый день мне выпадает быть царским фаворитом, и потрусил во двор.  
Самоходная телега, на которой стояло царское кресло, торчала из нашей стены и, судя по выломанным бревнам избы, сработал ее царевич на совесть. Дерева такого я отродясь не видывал, а колеса высотой были по шею Джанико, а он, уж вы мне поверьте, самый большой из виданных мною полканов. Под креслом царским лежал ларец деревянный, уже открытый, а рядом с ним валялись четыре свитка. В конце улицы кто-то бежал прочь со всех ног, и я решил заглянуть в свиток… И вот ведь дернул меня водяной черт за хвост, не иначе, но сначала я решил свиток попробовать. Кощей рисовой бумаги для портретов сыновьих не пожалел, ммм… какая же она вкусссная, хрустящая… я так увлекся, что не заметил, как два сжевал.  
И только потом понял, какое ужасное преступление совершил. Прижал уши и чуть под телегу не забрался от страха. Тут из избы вышел Игнат, посмотрел на меня, вздохнул тяжело, взял два оставшихся портрета и потрусил в избу, я за ним.  
– Кощей-батюшка, вся ваша живопись – шедевр, но эти вам исключительно удались! А два других… они эээ, наверное, тоже были дивно прекрасны и похищены ценителями вашего творчества, – разливался соловьем Игнат, а я кивал и облизывался. Борис Израилевич задумчиво глядел на плетку-семихвостку и шептал себе под нос: «Вот скотина прожорливая, вот утроба ненасытная».  
Даже не знаю, кого он имел в виду.  
Кощей довольно кивнул и повелел:  
– Ну, яви миру талант мой.  
Андрей Кощеевич побледнел и прикрыл глаза.  
Минуту в избе царила гробовая тишина, а я подумал, что если завалинковые критики начнут царя-батюшку нашего обижать, то я и эти картинки сожру, я готов.  
– Андрей Кощеевич тут выглядит очень молодо, – Геральт иногда не уступал в благородстве Игнату. Правда, редко, и я не был уверен, что хвалил он сейчас царевича. – Больше трехсот двадцати трех никак не дать, скажи, Джаник?  
Джанико на глазах терял способность понимать утвержденный высочайшим указом главный язык царства.  
По щеке Игната ползла скупая слеза.  
Я облизнулся еще раз.  
– В принципе, царевич узнаваем, – осторожно проговорил Борис Израилевич.  
– Помилуйте, как вы угадали меня в этом пугале? – выдохнул царевич.  
– Просто знает толк в искусстве, – небрежно пожал плечами Кощей, – жаль, что два остальных портрета похищены любителями живописи, но не страшно, адреса всего четыре, поедете по двое, так веселее, да, друг мой?  
Борис Израилевич истово закивал.  
Кощей сунул руку в карман длинного камзола и вытащил четыре карточки.  
– Первая невеста – русалка Малюта, имя какое красивое, наследница владыки Акваморана Беломорского, – Кощей издали помахал синей карточкой с чем-то зубастым и не очень приятным на вид.  
– Но она нежить! – снова сжал кулаки второй наследник.  
– Ну, а ты-то кто? – хмыкнул Кощей. – Вторая – Лишая Папоротниковая… нет, это какая-то болезнь хвойных растений, перепутал. Вот, Лишая Приворотная. Единственная внучка властелина… ну, как властелина, какого-то лешего в Алтайских горах, третья…

Я заскучал и, по-моему, даже задремал. А когда Игнат потрепал меня за ухо, стояло раннее утро и в избе, кроме нас, никого не было.  
– Вставай, Бурушка. Борис Израилевич велел без невесты не возвращаться, возьми вот, подкрепись, – и сунул мне вкусный портрет.  
Как же мы невесте продемонстрируем стати Андрея Кощеевича, забеспокоился я, дожевывая рисовую бумагу, но Игнат был невозмутим, а раз так, то и я не стал унывать, хотя второго портрета явно не хватало.  
– Мы с ребятами договорились связаться к вечеру, так что не будем терять время, – объяснил Игнат, накидывая мне на спину попону с большими карманами. Сам он взял себе переметные сумки с нашей парадной формой – не к простым невестам едем все же. И тут же в ответ на незаданный вопрос сообщил: – Первый адрес – в район Жарени, Костяное Поле. К Полуднице Петровне.  
Я вздохнул. Даже настроение, поднявшееся после рисовой бумаги, пропало – до Жарени было полтора дня простого ходу. Но деваться некуда, я попрыгал, утрясая попону, и навострил уши, готовый к дальней дороге.

Вышли мы из ОПППР и поскакали на юг.  
Южная сторона Дивеева царства граничит с царством Салтана, а туда меня еще не посылали, поэтому я немного волновался и радовался тоже – настоящее героическое приключение! А с другой стороны, больно уж у Жарени репутация была неприятная. Ну ничего, посмотрим, как оно там пойдет.  
Солнце уже поднялось, утренний туман рассеялся и прохладная свежая травка приятно щекотала колени. Глядя на мерно раскачивающийся золотой хвост скакавшего впереди Игната, я задумался.  
Ежели, скажем, Полудница Петровна согласится выйти замуж за нашего среднего Кощея, то как они условятся? Она сюда приедет поживать и добра наживать, или он отправится в Жарень? Будь я Андреем Кощеевичем, оба варианта мне бы не понравились. Да и не будь я им, все равно страшновато.  
Сам я про Полудницу слышал мало, но то, что до ушей долетало, заставляло шерсть на загривке вставать дыбом. Говорили, что всякого, кто в поле работает после полудня, она серпом по горлу оприходует, потому как очень ратует за трудовую дисциплину и культуру производства.  
Я невольно скосился на небо, солнце поднялось уже на девять утра. Хорошо, что у нас другое рабочее расписание! Размышляя о Жарени и ее хозяйке, я не заметил, как мы оказались на центральном тракте и повернули направо. Очнулся от раздумий, когда Игнат взял крейсерскую скорость на главной дороге. Сам-то я очень люблю быстро бегать! Почти так же, как рисовую бумагу в государственных свитках, но ее мне нельзя, а вот бегать не просто можно – нужно!  
И я припустил следом.  
Мы неслись, а по обочинам темнел хвойник, высокий и непроглядный, оттуда аппетитно пахло ягодами и грибами; наверняка Яги уже на заготовки вышли, по такой-то погоде. Высоко над вершинами черных елей парил ястреб – планировал, раскинув крылья, то спускаясь вниз, то поднимаясь к облакам. Игнат тоже так мог бы, но делал очень редко. Он, в отличие от Джанико и Геральта, не целиком полкан, а наполовину пегас. Но попробуй ему скажи – настроение сразу потеряет, замолчит, смутится и покраснеет. Поэтому мы хоть и знали про его крылья, специально ему это в нос не тыкали, старались тему обходить. Никому не хотелось Игната обижать. С другой стороны и ко мне не пристают, удариться оземь никто не просит… Хороший все-таки у нас коллектив, дружный!  
И все же я крыльям Игната не то чтобы завидовал, но жалко мне было, что они, такие красивые, сложены и зачехлены и очень редко используются. Я бы вот стесняться не стал, расправил бы их и полетел! В принципе, я и без них преотлично могу, правда, невысоко и недолго, но с крыльями-то как хорошо, как красиво!  
Представив это, я расправил уши и втянул ноздрями сладкий молочный воздух. Хорошо все-таки на южном направлении, совсем зря меня с посылками сюда не отправляют. Там впереди, судя по запаху, уже скоро был мост через Масляницу, вторую по величине реку удела. Местный курорт необычайно по сердцу всем, кто не обижен златом-серебром. Навигацию, как говорят, Кощей запретил тут еще перед женитьбой, а потом на медовый месяц здесь в резиденции отдыхал. Где она построена, я ни разу не видел, хотя в этих местах бывал, да и никто не знает. Но то, что она здесь есть, в курсе все от мала до велика, поэтому называют это место в народе Кощеевыми сливками.  
– Чуешь, Бурушка? – спросил Игнат, оборачиваясь. – Скоро кисельные берега!  
Я всхрапнул и припустил быстрее. За Масляницей я бывал всего пару раз и то не по рабочим делам, а просто так, погулямши, а уж дальше Горюч-камня вообще никогда не бегал, не летал. Но до него мы только к вечеру доберемся.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, часа через два хвойный лес посветлел, солнце покатилось к обеду, а в животе уже сильно урчало – так сладкий запах молока да масла меня разбередил. И это еще хорошо, что я и то, и другое ем безо всякого удовольствия. Вот если б капусту белокочанную, или сладкие орехи, или золотистую репку…  
Живот горестно взвыл.  
Игнат как ни в чем не бывало мчал вперед и голод переживал стоически, хотя кого обманывать – жрать мы все были горазды, только я сдерживаться совсем не мастер.  
За поворотом начиналась низина, дорога спускалась к широкому деревянному мосту, а по правое и левое ухо от него на кисельных берегах стояли высокие гостевые терема с балконами, выходившими прямиком на белые волны Масляницы. Травка тут из зеленой превращалась в желтую, деревья все сплошь отливали серебром, а у берега качались здоровенные куски сбитого масла. Хоть и бежали мы быстро, но я все смотрел по сторонам, чувствуя, как слюну из уголка рта по щеке ветер размазывает.  
Вон у пирса в волнах купальщицы окунались в молоко после купелей с горюч-водой – очень популярная сейчас процедура. Раньше-то было много ненесчастных случаев, а теперь курортные правила обновили и мрут от нее гораздо реже. Подальше, с моста и не разглядеть, кто-то горланил песни, а кто-то ругался забористо и счастливо визжал, съезжая по сливочной горке прямо в реку. Хорошо!  
Но мы бежали дальше. И вот уже за хвостом остались крутые спуски и подъемы, сладкий запах постепенно стал рассеиваться, а лес снова потемнел, подмигивая алыми всполохами ягод на опушке.  
Солнце перевалило к четырем, когда мы с Игнатом решили устроить небольшой привал и погрызть яблок. Завернули мы в трактир «Бес Подобный», который славился своей авторской кухней. Им заведовал Вася, очень веселый и талантливый бес, не чистокровный, правда, мать у него была обычным человеком, но через такое родство он вырос не злой, а очень даже душевный. Я видел Васю, когда он в нашем отделении пытался доставку по царству организовать, но уж больно сложная у него еда, не пошло дело.  
– О, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, красавец вы наш! – возопил Вася и раскинул руки в гостеприимном жесте: – И Бурка! Как я рад, как я рад!  
Игнат наклонился и приобнял трактирщика за плечи.  
– Отрываем тебя? – он кивнул на большое серебряное блюдо для связи. Наливное яблочко на нем замерло и крутилось в режиме загрузки.  
– Мастер-класс! – махнул рукой Вася. – Всего девять зрителей, но зато каких! Ммм! Сегодня фаршированный гусь по-царски, с подвыподвертом, все как я люблю. Сейчас вас обслужу и быстренько закончу. Что заказываем?  
– Мне как обычно, Бурушке поднеси послаще, – попросил Игнат и пошел за высокий стол, а я покивал, засмущался и поспешил за ним, к стойке для тех, кто поменьше ростом. Посетителей в трактире почти не было, курортный сезон еще не начался, поэтому мы заняли самые красивые места у большого окна с видом на открытую кухню.  
Пока я грыз сладкие яблоки с грушами, а Игнат угощался восхитительно пахнущим рагу, капустой, жарким и еще чем-то в горшочке, бес продолжил свой мастер-класс.  
Яблочко застрекотало по кругу, а Вася быстро принялся шинковать ананас.  
– И вот, дорогие мои, – обратился он к блюду, – возьмите спелый ананас, знаете, как выбирать спелый? Надо чтобы пупырки, или как они там на ём называются, чтобы пупырки эти были немного такими мягкими. Видите? Очищаем, режем кубиками и засовываем это в тушку гуся. Прямо к черносливу и кураге. Ананас придаст начинке сладости, а потом мы сбалансируем ее с помощью солености каперсов.  
Я передернул ушами: что-то соленое со сладким у меня ни в голове, ни в животе не монтировалось.  
Тем временем мои яблоки да груши кончились, и я принялся жевать салфетку. А ничего они у Васи, вкусные, не пыльные, с красивым вензелем «Бес Подобный». Уж как бы ни хотелось Васе писать это слово без пробела, а нельзя – на все царство по закону о рекламе монополия на превосходную степень была у предприятий стратегических и принадлежащих правящей фамилии Бессмертных, поэтому пришлось изгаляться. А с другой стороны, не такой уж Вася и цельный бес, а только наполовину. Хотя и копытца были у него черные, и хвост довольно пушистый. Но уж больно он был человечный, не было б рогов – почти не отличишь!  
Вася тем временем закончил вещать, засунул гуся в печь и, вытирая руки о передник, подошел к нам с Игнатом. Вид у него был сияющий.  
– Вот! К концу эфира уже четырнадцать зрителей набралось! Такими темпами я стану кулинарным блогером раньше, чем задумывал.  
– Ты и так звезда, твоя таверна на все Дивеево царство известна, – улыбнулся Игнат.  
– Ой, льстите вы мне, Игнат Аполлинарьевич! – хихикнул Вася с видом того, кто полностью согласен с лестью. – Ну-с, у меня есть полтора часа, пока запечется гусь, – он налег грудью на стол и отодвинул от Игната тарелку.  
Вот я, например, терпеть не могу, когда не доел, а у меня из-под носа ее официант – цап! – и утащил.  
Но Игнат не расстроился, таков уж он – характер просто золото.  
– Знаете, друг вы мой сердечный, какая у меня боль приключилась? – задушевно спросил Вася, заглядывая Игнату в глаза.  
– Даже представить себе не могу.  
– Все, что ни приготовлю, все какая-то фигня получается. Вот задумаюсь, что б такого сделать, чешу репу, чешу, а на выходе – пельмени!  
– Пельмени это вкусно, – заулыбался Игнат.  
– Вкусно-то оно да, но это ж пельмени! Еще бы бутеры с колбасой приготовил! Я же шеф! У меня же должно быть не скучно, должно быть с характером!  
– Понимаю.  
– Ну не знаю, – вздохнул Вася и посмотрел на Игната исподлобья, – вы мне сочувствуете?  
– Очень!  
– Я знал, что вы поймете, что вы пожалеете меня…  
– Как же иначе?  
– Что вдохновите меня на новые творческие рецепты… – хвост Васи вилял, кажется, даже без ведома хозяина.  
– Нет, Васенька. Ты же знаешь, что я давно не верю во вдохновение.  
– Ну как же, как же! А как хорошо я о том годе придумал бараний бок с перловкой и тыквой?!  
– Так это все твой талант, я к этому касательства не имею.  
– Ммм, я помню, какие касательства ваши особенно вдохновляют…  
– Ты женат, моя радость. Помнишь?  
– Так я, когда вижу вас, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, завсегда холостой!  
Игнат зарумянился, но покачал головой.  
– Нет, все-таки сердцем я пуст, а что стоит то вдохновение, если оно не на всю жизнь?  
– Ой, мне хватит на годик! – всплеснул руками Вася. – Вы же знаете, какой от вас исходит свет! Какой вы весь из себя распрекрасный! Пойдемте, покажу вам, как я мыслями о вас последний год подбадривался, построил такие хоромины – амбар!  
Игнат неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу:  
– Даже не знаю, Васенька, что я в том амбаре не видел.  
– Ничего не видели! Совсем новый! – Вася потянулся через стол к Игнату и горячо зашептал: – Я же все понимаю, сердце оно такое, но все остальное – оно же живое. А? Ну пойдемте, пойдемте, посмотрите одним глазком.  
– Разве что одним глазком, – улыбнулся Игнат.  
Вася выскочил из-за стола и процокал к выходу.  
– Смотрите, не воруйте мне тут! – крикнул он в пустой зал. – Бурка за старшего, ужо он вам! – Вася погрозил хвостом несуществующим ворам и выскочил за дверь.  
Игнат степенно отправился за ним следом.  
А я остался за старшего.  
Оглянулся по сторонам – простор, красота и чистота. На столах стоят салфетки, а на стене за стойкой переливается золотистая грамота «Одна звезда Михаил Потапыча» – свидетельство о необычной и вкуснейшей кухне этого трактира.  
Я подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, как красиво напечатано свидетельство. На рамке почему-то не было стекла и всё в этой грамоте так и норовило меня соблазнить, как хитрый бес, что сейчас охаживал моего коллегу и друга. Рамочка приближалась… что-то во мне хрустнуло… перед глазами всё потемнело.  
А дальше я частично ничего не помнил.  
Зато потом отлично осознал, как чугунная сковородка ударила меня по темени второй раз! За сковородку держалась супруга Васи, свет-Ядвига, молодая да сильно скорая на расправу Яга.  
– Вооор! – заорала она, когда я от неожиданности ослаб в коленках.  
Не дожидаясь третьего удара, я опрометью бросился вон, на улице метнувшись в сторону амбара. Оттуда, встревоженный криками, выкатился Вася, на ходу оправляясь, а за ним выглянул и Игнат.  
– Ах ты, бестия гулящая, лишь бы корешок свой кому приткнуть! – свет-Ядвига быстро переключила гнев на мужа и снова замахнулась чугункой.  
– Это же не то! Это ради творчества!  
Ждать драматической развязки мы с Игнатом не стали и не сговариваясь дали дёру.  
На сытый желудок скачется в три раза веселее, чем на пустой. Только тяжелее, да и голова у меня звенела, словно колокол, после удара свет-Ядвиги. До чего же вредная баба, мало того, что оженила на себе Васю, невзирая на его привычку грызть дурман-корень и любовь ко всем мимо проезжающим добрым молодцам и красным девицам, так еще и объявила их брак счастливым, добровольным и пожизненным, пока смерть Васина не разлучит их. Вася намек понял правильно и супругу старался не раздражать.  
Игнат замедлил ход, обернулся на меня и фыркнул:  
– Это мне повод подумать о вечном и перестать отвлекаться на плотские желания. Еду я в виду не имею. И сон. Но спать будем, когда службу закончим.  
Я покачал головой в знак согласия и потрусил рядом.  
– Нужно заглянуть к Лихарю Одноглазому, – Игнат резко остановился и полез в переметную суму, достал вышитый бисером кошель и несколько минут изучал его содержимое, – не смотри на меня так, Полудница, ходят слухи, девушка въедливая, может словесным портретом не удовлетвориться. А Лихарь – талантливый скульптор и у Кощея в темнице сидел лет сто, значит, отлично знает Андрея Кощеевича и представит его в лучшем виде.  
Я удивился.  
По моему разумению, человек, проведший лучшие… ну хоть какие-то годы жизни в темнице Кощея-батюшки, вряд ли будет стараться изваять его наследника, пусть не первого, в красивом образе. Впрочем, Игнат во всех этих творческих заморочках разбирался гораздо лучше меня, и спорить я не стал.  
Лихаря Одноглазого знали во всех уголках Кощеева царства как талантливого художника-самоучку и убежденного вегана. Ну, в нашем понимании. Сначала Лихарь отказался есть людей по идейным соображениям. Злые языки утверждали, что это от несварения, мол, злоупотребление табаком и алкоголем сильно отразилось на вкусовых качествах современников, и что капля никотина убивает не только лошадь, но и Лихо. Но, сдается мне, это враги очернили честного Лихаря, я кисет табака у Джанико сжевал, и ничегошеньки со мной не произошло, только всю почту заплевал, горький этот табак все-таки. Так вот, Лихарь решил, что с нового года будет есть только упырей. Упыри возмутились и накатали Кощею-батюшке петицию, мол, они, как граждане и налогоплательщики, с такой позицией Лихаря не согласны. Кощей был занят на очередной войне и отвлекаться не стал, поручив разобраться в жалобе Авдею Кощеевичу, вечному наследнику бессмертного правителя. Тот проблемы в уменьшении количества упырей в отцовском царстве не усмотрел и повелел Лихаря отпустить, а упырям самим беспокоиться о своей безопасности и не морочить голову занятому наследнику. И все бы обошлось, но к несчастью Лихаря война закончилась, Кощей заскучал и, обнаружив, что сын его поступил не по-державному мягко, решил ситуацию поправить, назначив Лихарю штраф по монете за каждого сожранного упыря. Лихарь обиделся, справедливо предположив, что Кощей хочет за его счет компенсировать военные расходы, и изваял серию издевательских скульптур, изобразивших отца нации и победителя славного Салтана Второго в весьма неприглядном виде, за что и угодил в тюрьму на десять лет.  
Скульптуры тут же раскупили в коллекции недобитые враги царя, а Лихаря объявили гением и жертвой режима. Тот быстро сообразил, что слава при правильном маркетинге и на печке найдет, и принялся творить в темнице из подручных материалов, и как Кощей ни старался его освободить, просидел в застенках еще девяносто лет. Вышел из тюрьмы Лихарь очень богатым творцом, от еды за время гонений отвык, единственный зуб стесал, и сейчас жил в комфортабельной мраморной пещере, периодически соглашаясь на разовые заказы.  
Я тревожно всхрапнул. Не будь со мной Игната, я бы не был уверен в успехе предприятия, но если кто и отказывал моему другу, то я с таковым знаком не был.

Мы проскакали три часа и уперлись в горную гряду на границе с царством Додона Двенадцатого, где и жил Лихарь Одноглазый.  
– Держись за мной, – велел Игнат и легко порысил по едва заметной среди камней тропинке.  
Я старательно повторял его путь, и через десять минут мы оказались перед черным входом, обложенным разнокалиберными черепами, внутри которых светились гнилушки. Мне стало неуютно, отовсюду к нам подступали сумерки; впрочем, Игнат был спокоен и я тоже приободрился.  
– Эй, – зычно крикнул мой друг, – все добро мира в эту пещеру!  
Внутри гулко ухнуло, загудело, и спустя несколько вздохов к нам вышел хозяин – высокий, костистый серокожий лих.  
– Гость в дом – радость в дом, – облизнулся он. Наверное, думал, что выглядит дружелюбным и милым, но я так не считал и уверенно попятился назад. Не то чтобы испугался, но я люблю приятную нечисть, а неприятную пусть другие любят.  
– Здравствуй, Лихарь. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии и счастливом расположении духа, – улыбнулся Игнат и перекинул копну золотых волос со спины на грудь. Вход в пещеру озарился сиянием, а гнилушки в черепах померкли, устыдившись собственной ничтожности.  
– Не слепи, что ж ты, черт, творишь! А еще друг художников, – обиделся Лихарь, – ну чего приперся? Что Израилевич от меня хочет, ирод окаянный?!  
– Ты знаешь, что Кощей сына женить задумал?  
Лихарь взвизгнул радостно:  
– Совсем сдурел старый! Авдей же и так больной на всю голову, куда ему еще и жену? Погоди-погоди, ты моих дщерей, что ли, сватать приехал? Так какую из них, когтистую, костистую или клыкастую? Слушай, а может всех оптом возьмет? И жену пусть берет! А что, сам-то Кощей разведенный, я в таком разе все ему прощу!  
– Прекрати, Лихарь, ты что, Авдею свою кровиночку отдашь? – возмутился Игнат, я за его спиной согласно кивнул. – Ладно он ей мужем станет, но тебе-то зятем!  
– Передумал! – выставил вперед аршинные ладони Лихарь. – Так говори, что хочешь?  
– Статую. Андрея Кощеевича.  
Лих вздрогнул и в ужасе замахал на Игната ручищами:  
– Что ты, что ты, что ты такое несешь? Зачем ты его всуе поминаешь, да еще к вечеру? Страшный человек средний Кощеевич, ему бы я не то что дочек, жены б старой не отдал!  
Я открыл пасть. Было чему удивиться, мне Андрей Кощеевич страшным совсем не показался, он был вежлив и сдержан. Игнат тоже недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Да я клянусь бессмертием самого Кощея! Того еще засранца, между прочим! Сидел себе спокойно, крутил с Савватеем маленький бизнес, так нет, приперся! «Ты что, мразь подзаборная, брата спаиваешь?» И выкинул меня из темницы! И подъемный мост в замок поднял! Научился в университетах своих, как честного Лихаря от спокойной жизни оторвать! Мосты чинит, дороги кладет, а это ли нужно народу нашему? Вот тебе, скажи? Нас так скоро любой враг захватит, по хорошим-то дорогам! – Лихарь скорбно помотал косматой башкой. – Выгнал! Еще и пригрозил, коль вернусь, отдаст своему умертвию на растерзание. Пришлось мне к жене и дщерям воротиться. Конец спокойной и сладкой жизни!  
– Значит, материал тебе Савватей Кощеевич доставлял? – нахмурил темные брови Игнат. – А ты ему деньги на хмельные меды, сливовицу да самогон, так?  
– Ну должен же был несчастный сирота на что-то пить. Так, помог ему немножко, – застеснялся Лихарь, – вот ему бы пару дщерей отдал. Живой он, в отличие от братца, – Лихарь сплюнул и злобно оглядел нас: – Не буду ничего делать! Пошли прочь.  
– Что ж, и отомстить не хочешь за свои страдания? И кошель золота тебе лишний? Ну, на нет и суда нет, – Игнат сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленькую круглую тарелочку с изображением пальмы на песке и надписью: «Не Крым, не Рим, а Иершалаим!» – Передам Борису Израилевичу, что старый друг его…  
– Стой! Шутканул я! А ты сразу за серебряное блюдечко, наливное яблочко, жалобиться собрался! Зачем? Сидите здесь. Сделаю все в лучшем виде, за полчаса сделаю, есть у меня подходящая заготовка, – махнул нам и скрылся в пещере.  
Игнат улыбнулся, привалился к косяку и вытащил другое блюдце с привязанным к нему наливным стальным яблочком, подышал на донце и запустил яблочко по кругу. Я приблизился, встал на задние ноги и сунул морду поближе.  
Сначала было тихо, потом блюдечко посветлело, я увидел костер, услышал песни, заливистый женский смех и плеск водопада. На минуту в блюдце возникла голова Геральта, он сказал: «Погоди, другая линия» и продолжил разговор с невидимым собеседником. Черный пластмассовый квадратик он неудобно держал у уха, и я снова подумал, что все забываю спросить, зачем Геральту эта неудобная штука в наш век передовых технологий.  
– Сколько-сколько? Витя, да ты с дуба рухнул. Щенок симурана стоит как половина бюджета вашего института. С чего это ты взял, что я тебе уступлю? Знаю. Могу достать, я все могу, но не за ту сумму, что ты озвучил. Поищи другого, мне меньше проблем, – он засунул коробку куда-то в один из бесчисленных карманов своей бронированной жилетки.  
– Игнат? Здорово! Как вы, нашли Кощеичу жену?  
– Геральт, ты чего? Какие щенки, сейчас не сезон, – Игнат прикусил губу.  
– Вот он пока пусть деньги из своего скопидома выжимает, на вампалов-то выжал. Хорошо ребята устроились, кстати, я их проведал, благодарят за помощь в трудоустройстве. Ну да что мы все о моих подвигах, ты-то где?  
– У Лихаря. Портрет потеряли.  
– Бурка сожрал? Эй, парень, приятного аппетита!  
Я приветственно заржал.  
– И сколько он с тебя сдерет за статую? – Геральт весело засмеялся, зубы у него были такие белые, что светлее белых как снег волос.  
– Меньше, чем ты с несчастного Виктора, – улыбнулся в ответ Игнат, – завтра к Полуднице с утра поедем, надеюсь, она согласится, а мы домой вернемся.  
Геральт потер подбородок:  
– Я тут с девами разными перетер этот вопросик, боюсь, Игнат, у нас проблемы. Даже Курвина дочь сказала, что лучше в могилу, чем с Андреем Кощеевичем в кровать.  
– Да она и так из могил не вылезает, – вспыхнул Игнат, – я уверен, мы поможем достойному молодому человеку обрести счастье!  
– Ну, ты-то, может, и поможешь, – Геральт заржал не хуже полкового коня и отключился от блюдечка.  
Вот такой он бывает некультурный. Я горестно вздохнул.  
– Не грусти, Бурушка. Наверное, здесь связь плохая. Слышишь? Лихарь идет.  
Конечно, я слышал, даром что ли у меня такие замечательные длинные ушки!  
– На, изверг! Давай кошель! – и сунул в Игнатову ладонь белую фигурку в локоть величиной.  
– Это кто? – Игнат поднес фигурку к глазам.  
– Образ смерти. Из раннего. Моего. Очень напоминает Андрея Кощеевича!  
– Так. Вижу, зря я потратил время.  
– Стой, стой, Игнат! Шучу я! Хотел сбыть лежалый шедевр, каюсь, осознал! Вот тебе другая.  
Статуй мне понравился. И даже при определенном полете фантазии в нем угадывался Андрей Кощеевич.  
– А ничего, что он голый и его гордость так заметна? – покраснел Игнат.  
– Современных дев только елда и интересует. Падение нравов налицо! – пафосно провозгласил творец и протянул лапищу: – Кошель!  
Игнат вытащил кошель, отсчитал пять золотых монет, подумал и добавил к ним скидочный купон на использование услуг нашего почтового отделения в личных целях. Я ждал, что Лихарь начнет возражать, и Лих явно собирался, но тут в глубине пещеры послышался сварливый женский голос. Лихарь съежился, сунул монеты за щеку и отчаянно замахал на нас лапищами, мол, бегите, глупцы. Мы не заставили себя упрашивать и спустя полчаса оказались на опушке березового леса.  
– Переночуем здесь, поздно уже, – Игнат осмотрелся и порысил под густые ветви. Я двинулся за ним. Мы устроились около чистого ручья, я принялся доедать взятые с собой в путешествие огурцы, а Игнат напился, опустился на колени и привалился к толстому березовому стволу.  
– Я Полудницу даже не видел, – он вытащил из сумы фигурку Андрея Кощеевича и внимательно ее рассматривал, – как думаешь, жених ей понравится?  
Голос у Игната был грустный, и мне захотелось его утешить, сказать, что конечно понравится, что фигурку можно засунуть мне в ухо, из другого вытащить, и совсем красота выйдет, но не успел.  
Раздался страшный рев, Игнат вскочил, и через пару минут на поляну вылетело странное сооружение, похожее на железную скамейку с двумя шестигранными колесами. На ней восседал Андрей Кощеевич, а за спиной среднего сына царя-батюшки был приторочен большой мешок. Ну Лихарь, ну провидец, прямо как в воду глядел, подумал я и приветственно фыркнул.  
– Вечер добрый, – Андрей Кощеевич застопорил свой странный транспорт, снял кожаный шлем с круглыми очками на пол-лица и чуть склонил голову, – ехал мимо, дай, думаю, посмотрю, как у вас дела идут. Я изобрел способ переработки болотного газа в летучую жидкость, испытываю, даже на большие расстояния хватает, хотя без колдовства, к сожалению, пока не обойтись.  
– Следили за нами? – Игнат лениво перекинул свой калаш за спину. И когда успел выхватить, я даже не понял. – Не доверяете лучшей почтовой службе Дивеева царства и сограничных земель?  
Я плюхнулся на задницу и уставился на Андрея Кощеевича с возмущением и изумлением.  
– Нет, – второй наследник сдержанно улыбнулся, – подумал, вдруг вы провианта мало захватили, привез мешок моркови и яблок. Не думайте, Игнат, я высоко ценю вашу службу и вас лично, с Бурушкой, разумеется.  
Не будь Андрей Кощеевич таким бледным, я бы подумал, что он покраснел.  
– Работники отделения обеспечены всем необходимым, не стоило беспокоиться, правда, Бурка?  
Тут я не выдержал и ударился оземь. Ну в самом деле, не при Андрее Кощеевиче мне страшной рожи стесняться и хилого тела. Он меня тощее будет, хоть и выше головы на три.  
– Не сслушай те иего… – тьфу, вот что выходит, когда редко разговариваешь, самому противно блеять! – Да вайтеморкву! – и снова оземь брякнулся, ну, не люблю я свой облик человечий, комплексы у меня. Джанико красивый, Геральт очень красивый, Игнат просто прекрасный, даже Борис Израилевич старый, но представительный. А я – горбунок горбунком, страхолюдина ужасная. Я погрустнел и свесил морду, не забывая, однако, следить за гостем и его мешком.  
Андрей Кощеевич слез со своей таратайки, снял мешок, приблизился ко мне и развязал веревку. Ух, каким густым яблочно-морковным духом оттуда шибануло!  
– Ешь, Бурушка, не стесняйся, – и челку мою погладил, со всем уважением. А потом, помявшись и пару раз скосив глаза в сторону Игната, смотревшего на нас преувеличенно вежливо, добавил: – Тебе бы к Баюну сходить. Он толковый утешитель. Я после развода родителей долго себя изводил. Мол, мама нас бросила, потому что я такой неудачный, – он запнулся и снова посмотрел на Игната, но тот старательно делал вид, что изучает кору на березе, – уродился. Вернетесь, я тебя Баюну представлю и сеансы оплачу, если будет надобно.  
Я благодарно потерся носом об его ладонь. Идти мне никуда не хотелось, и я надеялся, что в приятных хлопотах, связанных с женитьбой, Андрей Кощеевич забудет свое обещание, но чужая забота и кошке приятна, не то, что целому коньку.  
А вот Игнат почему-то разозлился.  
– То есть вы считаете, – он отлепился от березы и подошел к нам, – что мы виноваты в Бурушкиных комплексах? Что мы ничего не делали, чтобы исправить его восприятие себя?  
Я к Игнату привык. Мы все привыкли, только Джанико поначалу забывал и родной, и неродной язык, когда Игнат к нему обращался, а Геральт месяц старался соответствовать, чистил копыта содой и вплетал в волосы маки. Хотя кто его, Геральта, знает, он же коробочки мака вплетал, а не цветы. А я просто млел и норовил подставить башку под Игнатову ладонь. Потом все расслабились, но до того никак не меньше полгода минуло. Так что я прекрасно понимал онемевшего Андрея Кощеевича, что застыл столбом и пожирал Игната глазами так же жадно, как я содержимое его мешка.  
– Не молчите, – Игнат недовольно повел плечами. – Жалко выглядите, Андрей Кощеевич, а нам завтра достоинства ваши перед прекрасной Полудницей расписывать.  
Я удивился, даже на секунду оторвался от своей добычи. У нас же статуэтка есть, Игнат что, забыл? Вон стоит за березкой. Я решил, что если метнусь молнией, никто на мою морковку не покусится, так и поступил, скок-поскок, и притащил фигурку к ногам Андрея Кощеевича. Пусть собой полюбуется. Может, ему самому еще раз придется Баюна посетить, для утешения.  
Андрей Кощеевич отмер, поднял статуэтку и прикусил губу. Я обернулся – Игнат порозовел и опустил ресницы. Все-таки творчество Лихаря тронуло его сердце, подумал я и захрустел яблоками.  
– Весьма некомплиментарное произведение. Мог бы нос и покороче сделать, все-таки невесте везут. Ох, Лихарь, до чего же злопамятный, хм…творец.  
– А что, отображение остальных параметров вас устраивает? – не сдержался Игнат.  
– Вполне. Все-таки невесте статуй везете, – рассмеялся Андрей Кощеевич и сделал незаметный шаг вперед, – я бы хотел с вами поближе познакомиться, получше узнать вас. И чтобы вы меня разглядели. Мне кажется, мы бы могли найти общее.  
– Нечего мне разглядывать, – ожег взглядом Игнат, – и вы, возможно, запамятовали, но я на службе. Невесту вам ищу. С ней поближе познакомитесь. Пора вам, Андрей Кощеевич, время позднее.  
Как-то я очень хорошо представил, чем может закончиться такая неприятная беседа, потому схватил свой мешок и поволок в кусты. А то знаю я гордецов, им чужой корм отдать легче, чем «пока» произнесть.  
– Зря вы так, Игнат, – нахмурился Андрей Кощеевич, – я наслышан о ваших бедах, пока, правда, не знаю, кто обидчики, но найду их и, поверьте, разберусь…  
Игнат аж захрипел от злости:  
– В мои дела лезть никому не советую, ни царским детям, ни кухаркиным! Да как вы смеете следить за мной, да еще и в моем прошлом копаться! Вы!  
Я прижал уши: Игнат в гневе хоть и не так грозен, как Джанико, но если разойдется, любого наглеца копытами в дорожную пыль вобьет – или засияет так, что спалит. А Андрей Кощеевич просто не понимает масштабов своей глупости, хоть испуганным совсем не выглядит, скорее злым и несчастным.  
И тут раздался звон малиновый. Игнат отвернулся, демонстративно вытащил блюдце и запустил стальное наливное яблочко:  
– Милый, ты как?  
Я обалдел, звонивший Геральт, наверное, тоже.  
– Мерзопакостно! – отозвался он. – Влез хвостом в живую изгородь, хвост весь в колючках, а изгородь теперь не живая, так она меня выбесила, вычесывайся теперь. Еще Джаник, волчья сыть, куда-то скрылся, как корова языком слизнула, вроде вместе в трактир зашли, раз – нет его! Отправился искать – нашел только изгородь, вот тварь, выросла на моем пути! Витька, лядова поросль, торгуется! Пригрозил ему, что канал перекрою, разосрались в пух и прах. А у меня договоренность железная на котенка ирусана, под него, заразу такую, заказывал. Весь хвост как шипами покрылся… А это идея, слушай! Сделаю свинцовые наклепки на хвост в виде шипов, заработаю… так, я чего звонил? Завтра у Полудницы вечером «Наследники Садко» голосят, ты там быстрее заканчивай ее женихать. О, Джанико плетется! Ладно, Игнат, постучи за меня Бурку меж ушей! Джаник! Стой, я здесь… – и изображение отключилось.  
– Игнат, – Андрей Кощеевич был самым упорным Кощеем в мире – ну, из тех, что я видел. – Вы музыку любите? Хотите, я вас завтра на концерт приглашу? На этих, как ваш приятель сказал, «Наследников»?  
Игнат почернел, глянул на царевича дико и ломанулся через ручей вглубь рощи. Тонкие березовые ветви зашумели и вмиг сплели меж нами и исчезнувшим другом густой плетень.  
Андрей Кощеевич посмотрел на меня. Я махнул копытом и подмигнул. Мол, ну ты давай вали, но надежду терять не стоит. Он вздохнул, потрепал меня по голове, пообещал еще раз сводить к Баюну, сел на свою скамейку и улетел. Злопамятный мужик оказался, мне такие очень нравятся.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но я замучился ждать, когда Игнат вернется. Может он и не знает, что Андрей Кощеевич изволил убраться восвояси, поэтому я решил ему сказать. Поднапружился, поднатужился – и пролез сквозь плетень веток, я Конёк все-таки, не абы кто. Темень в лесу была непроглядная, только поганки светились да жучки всякие, поэтому отломил я светячий грибок покрупнее, зажал губами и, осторожно ступая, двинул прямиком в чащу.  
В таком деле, как лесное путешествие ночью, самое главное – идти прямо, не загребать. И не отвлекаться на сереньких волчков, коих до вашего бока охочих великое множество. Это, конечно, не серые волки, с коими вообще шутки плохи, но тоже мало приятного. Я сперва как мог хвостом от них отмахивался, а потом и прикрикнуть пришлось.  
Березы чуть поблескивали корой, а их плакучие ветки так и норовили заплестись мне в челку, я потряхивал головой и поглядывал по сторонам, нет ли отсветов Игната, но пока в черноте попадались мне только чьи-то голодные горящие взгляды. Честно скажу, не люблю я ночами шляться по чаще!  
Погулять пришлось немало, но в конце концов впереди забрезжил золотой луч, и я обрадовался – нашел! Осторожно просунул морду между сплетенных веток – Игнат стоял, прислонившись к стволу березы, такой старой и толстой, что больше напоминала дуб. Царь-древо, сразу сообразил я, такие в каждом лесу есть, в самом его сердце; это от них ведет историю весь древесный род в этом месте. И конечно же рядом с таким деревом селится Берегиня. Она-то и беседовала задушевно с моим другом.  
Лучи, что я заметил, исходили от старой керосинки, которую Берегиня периодически приподнимала и потряхивала, проверяя, не погаснет ли. Из-за этого тени смешно плясали по всей полянке, а золотой хвост Игната блестел, будто царская монета.  
– Шо ты дуришь, хороший? – спрашивала Берегиня по-доброму.  
– Не хочу обсуждать уже по какому кругу.  
– Вот и я прошу, забудь уже прошлые коллизии. Найди да вдохнови родное сердце.  
– Нет, хватит, знаю я, как бывает, проходил. И когда нашел способ, что устраивает меня полностью и никто не в обиде, ты уговариваешь меня передумать. Ну не могу я!  
– А доверился бы кому всей душой, какая красота получилась бы! – не унималась Берегиня. – Не все коварны, как ты добрых очень много.  
– У тебя работа такая, утешать и во всех только хорошее видеть, – улыбнулся Игнат.  
– И ты увидишь, если прошлое перестанешь вспоминать. Скажу то, что никто тебе, кроме меня, не скажет, – не крылья тебе поломали, а доверие.  
– Ну спасибо, открыла для меня царство Салтаново! И главное, который раз, – сказал Игнат беззлобно, но я уши-то прижал.  
– Кто ж окромя меня… вот бы леший побрал! – Берегиня тряхнула лампу, огонек в которой стал совсем крошечным.  
– Счастлив я, у меня все хорошо: работа на свежем воздухе, друзья-приятели, вдохновляю желающих потихоньку…  
– Но без сердца…  
– Зато с огоньком! – усмехнулся Игнат. – Спасибо тебе, рад, что встретились, но я всем доволен, правда, не беспокойся обо мне.  
– Сам говоришь, работа у меня такая, хороший мой. Ладно, бывай… чертова керосинка!

Я аккуратно вытащил голову из веток и потрусил обратно.  
Игнат наш в самом деле был всем доволен! В этом я не сомневался. А уж что до дел сердечных, так я не сведущ, хотя и все время в них замешан. Вот и сейчас, не просто так едем, а женить царского сына!  
Только я вернулся и улегся на травку, как за мной из леса вышел Игнат.  
– Спишь?  
Я покивал.  
– Вот и правильно, Бурушка. Завтра важный день, а тут еще волчки эти, – он махнул хвостом, отгоняя волчка, которого, не заметив, притащил за собой из леса. Тот уже нацелился на гладкий Игнатов бок, но быстро сбежал.  
Игнат потянулся, широко раскинув руки и вдыхая сладкий лесной воздух полной грудью, потом заплел на ночь косу, чтобы волосы завтра не расчесывать, и с наслаждением завалился на траву.  
Я смотрел на звезды и представлял себе, какая страшная в гневе Полудница и как завтра она нас будет шинковать в мелкую капусту своим серпом.  
На том и смежил веки, крепко заснув аж до первых рассветных лучей.

Проснулся, правда, я не от рассвета, а от того, что на меня сморит кто-то очень голодный.  
Бывает порой, когда одновременно на лбу и между лопаток тяжесть, как будто камень положили, а вся шкура в мурашках – так чувствует себя тот, кого могут в пять минут схряпать и не поперхнуться.  
Я осторожно открыл один глаз.  
Надо мной стоял Игнат.  
– О, проснулся? Как хорошо! – неестественно бодрым голосом приветствовал он. – А где тут вчерашняя морковка, а?  
Я оглянулся, не понимая, о чем он. Вчерашняя морковка была вчера, яблоки – тем более. Как же они могут найтись сегодня?  
– Нету, да? – Игнат потряс в воздухе пустым мешком.  
Я на всякий случай тоже заглянул в него, но только чтобы убедиться, что ничего не осталось, а, убедившись, помотал ушами: мол, нету. Вчера – это вчера.  
– Тогда вставай и побежали!  
Я поднялся, отряхнулся и закинул на спину попону – готов!

В дороге чувствовалось, что мы все ближе к окраине Дивеева царства. Разноцветье кончилось, только красные маки разлились большими пятнами по полям. И что сезон им, что не сезон, цвели они здесь и в Салтановом царстве круглый год – летом в зеленой траве, осенью в золотой, а зимой в белом снегу. Сам я такое видел впервые, но слышал не раз. Трава все больше стояла сухая, деревья стали низкими и кряжистыми, а хвойники пропали вовсе. Дорога под копытами постепенно становилась песчаной, а небо выгибалось жаркой дугой – ни одного облачка!  
Очень мы старались успеть в место назначения до полудня, поэтому скакали во весь опор. Но на одной из развилок, где у дорожного знака «Направо пойдешь — не туда попадешь» мы решили свериться с картой, за нашими спинами кто-то деликатно прокашлялся.  
Мы обернулись.  
Серые волки.  
Тот, кто у них был за главного, выступил вперед, поклонился и вежливо приподнял кепочку:  
– Здравствуйте, дорогие товарищи-друзья! Ты, Игнат свет Аполлинарьевич, и ты… как тебя, тоже.  
– Ну, привет тебе, – махнул рукой Игнат, а я просто осторожно покивал. Кто знает, что у волков на уме. Некоторых, кто помельче, они целиком глотают, между прочим.  
– В царство Салтаново путь держите? – продолжал главный волк.  
– Да нет, пораньше свернем, а ты какими судьбами со своими ребятами? В костюмчиках не жарковато?  
Волк оглядел свой клетчатый костюм на манер спортивного, и оскалился в улыбке:  
– Мода нынче такая, из Соловца контрабандой получили. Хорош, а?  
– Красавец! – искренне восхитился Игнат.  
– А дело у нас такое, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, сложное дельце-то.  
Волки за спиной у главного занервничали и стали переступать с ноги на ногу. По всему видно было, что они взволнованы и смущены одновременно. Как же мне это не понравилось…  
– Интересно.  
– Да что там, – махнул хвостом волк, – навалять нам тебе надо.  
– Навалять?  
– Да, не серчай, заказ поступил, а отказываться от заказов, сам знаешь, не по-пацански это, не по-серому.  
– Не! Ваще не! Сукой буду, не! – затявкали сзади волки.  
– А что ж медлите-то? – удивился Игнат, а я на всякий случай встал в боевую стойку, то есть немного задом к волкам – лягаться я умею так, что искры изо лба высекаю!  
– Ну, мы к тебе со всем уважением, ты у нас в авторитете. Однако ж дело требует разрешения, сложная закавыка.  
Главный волк приблизился на пару шагов, а вместе с ним двинулись к нам и его ребята.  
– Нет никакой закавыки, я даже калаш доставать не стану. Так пожгу.  
Волосы Игната начали переливаться пламенным отсветом, и глазам стало больно на него смотреть, – пегас все-таки это вам не конёк и даже не полкан.  
– Знаем, знаем… – вздохнул, сощурившись, волк, но все же не сдержался и блеснул золотой фиксой: – А ноги мы б вам все равно пообгрызли.  
– Ну-ну, не фантазируй. Кто ж такой дальновидный нас заказал?  
– Да Настюха это! Я ей говорил, что задумала она хрень какую-то, да когда она кого слушала?  
– Настюха? Худосочная?  
– Она.  
Игнат вздохнул и рассмеялся, я тоже немного расслабил уши.  
– Так давай, может, помахаемся для порядку? А? – глаза Волка горели, а его серая братия позади завиляла хвостами.  
– Даже не думай, мы тут с царским поручением, нет даже и пяти минут лишних!  
Со стороны указателя «Налево пойдешь – в сомнительное место попадешь» послышался перебор копыт.  
– Зря ты это… репутацию нашу не уважаешь…  
– Уважаю! Именно поэтому не будем мы махаться на скорую руку.  
– Смотри, – волки стали озираться и отступать, – свидимся еще.  
Стоило им скрыться в криволесье, как на нас выскочила богатырь-девица Настя на своем тяжеловозе.  
Странное дело – конь же, как есть конь. А общаться не умеет. Настюха, кстати, тоже не умеет.  
Она соскочила с коня, одной рукой выхватывая палицу, другой одергивая задравшуюся кольчугу.  
– Где тут эти?! А ну я их!  
И принялась махать палицей и бегать вокруг Игната. Убедившись, что «этих» след простыл, она разочарованно плюхнула палицу к ногам и поправила шлем, который съезжал на глаза.  
– Вы в порядке?  
– Как видишь! – просиял Игнат. – Только спешим очень.  
– А вас никто не задержал в пути? Никто на дороге не попадался?  
– Как же! Были тут серые волки, очень нас напугали, но заслышав твой топот, топот твоего коня, унесли ноги.  
– Рановато, – буркнула себе под нос Настюха.  
– Ну зачем ты тратишь деньги в никуда? – вздохнул Игнат.  
Я походил вокруг Настюхи и потыкался носом ей в плечи, подбадривая. Обидно же, когда задуманное покушение получается из рук вон плохо.  
– Я должна была вас спасти! – всхлипнула богатырь-девица. – А ты бы потом, в качестве благодарности, подвел бы меня к Геральту! Ну что ж я за неудачница такая?!  
– Всего-то?  
– Тебе всего-то, а мне мечта всей жизни!  
Игнат наклонился и приобнял расстроенную Настюху за плечи:  
– Хочешь хороший совет? Уж больно ты худая, Настя. Не посмотрит он на такую худую девицу, пусть и богатыря. Вот наешь пуд сверху, он сам первый у тебя под окнами топтаться будет!  
– Скажешь тоже, наешь, – Настасья вытерла глаза и сжала кулаки, – тебе б сказали, стань как-то понекрасивее, нешто я не пыталась! Нешто я по пирогу с почками в обед не хомячила, не помогает ничего! Несчастная я девка, вон в Соловце том же мода как мода, чтоб худые и без сисек, а здесь – нет, Динка здесь красивая, а я так, оторвать и забыть!  
– Настя, ну ты сравнила! Видел я твой пирожок, да и не на обед, а на весь день, а Диана Власьевна полбыка за обедом употребит и косточек не оставит. Ты бы, Настенька, пример с воеводы брала, и Геральт бы хвостом за тобой ходил.  
Я согласно заржал, воевода Кощеева войска была женщина видная издалека и периодически разбивала сердца всему нашему почтовому отделению, исключая, разве что меня, Игната и Бориса Израилевича, он у нас старый и мудрый.  
– Так что извини, красавица, но помочь тебе ничем не могу. Хочешь, скажу Геральту, что ты жениха нашла? Авось заревнует, – Игнат нагнулся, сорвал с обочины чудом проросший средь изобилья маков василек и протянул Насте: – Держи, как глаза твои синий, не береди сердце.  
– Скажи, что забыла его, скажи, может, и правда, заревнует, – Настя приободрилась. – А вы куда едете?  
– В удел Полудницы, Андрею Кощеевичу ее сватать будем.  
– Не поеду с вами, – Настя затянула ремень на подшлемнике и поправила копье у бедра коня, – мерзкая она тетка, а дело ваше провальное. Нежить он. Умертвия укрощает. Не пойдет за него ни одна девка, Игнаша, сердца в нем нет, и глаза как у снулой рыбы. Ну, прощайте, друзья, – вскарабкалась на своего огромного коня и потрусила в сторону леса, видимо решила разобраться с Серым по-ихнему, по-богатырски.  
Игнат вздохнул, задумался, потом посмотрел на небо, охнул и велел мне:  
– Быстрее, Бурушка, опоздаем! – и понесся вперед.  
Я быстро догнал его и поскакал рядом, слушая пенье жаворонка в небе и бормотанье Игната: «Нормальные глаза, право, что не так-то…».

Неподалеку от границы между прекрасным царством Кощея-батюшки и поганым царством Салтана Четвертого, как раз там, где начинался удел Полудницы, обширный полями да лугами, стоял трактир «Застава». Слава о нем шла нехорошая, так как здесь собирались все самые опасные подданные обоих царств – для выяснения отношений, заключения сомнительных сделок и формирования отрядов головорезов для различных недобрых предприятий.  
Я был уверен, что именно тут Настюха подговорила волков напасть на мирных путников, и поэтому очень обрадовался, когда Игнат остановился, тяжело вздохнул и произнес:  
– Не могу больше, Бурушка. Суму переметную сгрызу, если не съем чего.  
Я сочувственно заржал. Это у меня один желудок, а у Игната-то два! Ему еды не в пример больше и разнообразней нужно. Жаль даже стало, что я ему ни морковки вчера не оставил, ни яблочка… а с другой стороны – ему же урок, что с царским сыном, хоть и вторым, нужно повежливее, вот как я. Ну да не всем присущи хорошие манеры, решил я и поскакал за Игнатом в широкие ворота трактира.  
Впрочем, не все в «Заставе» было плохо, говорили, что кухня здесь была отличная, хмель вкусный, а хозяин, Балда, мужик веселый и радушный.  
Только сейчас он был явно не в настроении: стоял за стойкой над здоровенным медным тазом и остервенело лупил по нему чугунным яблоком.  
Я облизнулся.  
– Здорово, Балда Иваныч, – Игнат слегка склонил голову и бросил на стойку пару монет. – Мочи нет, есть хотим, подай, чего брату бы подал, а Бурушке яблок.  
– Не буду тебя кормить! – Балда отбросил свой таз и стукнул кулаком так, что толстостенные кружки жалобно взвыли.  
Игнат нахмурился:  
– Что опять не так?  
– Что не так? Что не так?! Все не так! С тех пор, как ты в почтальоны подался, все плохо! Песни пишут – говно! Стихи – дрянь, музыка – ведро помоев! У меня кровь из ушей каждый вечер, когда вся окрестная гопота собирается гулять в моем трактире!  
– Затыкай уши-то, тоже мне трагедия. У нас на работе Джанико поет, так я затыкаю, – пожал плечами Игнат, сунул руку в суму и вытащил пакет с веселыми кругляшами, до того похожими на редиску, что я тихонько завыл от голода: – Держи, Балда Иваныч, хорошо помогает.  
– Хорошо помогало, когда ты творцов вдохновлял! И песни красивые были, и картины с душой писали… эх, Игнат, все искусство в царстве выхолостил! А какие сказы складывали…  
– Хватит. Борща дай, каши, и я поеду. Дела у меня. Бурка, идем в зал, а Мизгирю скажи, что для песен не только вдохновение, но и труд нужен. Пусть подумает над моими словами, если осталось чем, – Игнат махнул хвостом и направился в обеденный зал. Я незаметно стянул со стойки винную карту и быстро сжевал, очень уж они у Балды вкусные оказались – из березовой коры, сплошное искушение.  
– Черт! – Игнат застыл в дверях, хмуро разглядывая зал, вернее компанию, веселящуюся там, судя по количеству кувшинов, с вечера. Я осторожно выглянул из-за его ног.  
– Игнат! – обрадовалась воевода Диана Власьевна, первая богатырь-девица Кощеева царства. – Вставай к нам, рада видеть тебя в здравии и радости.  
Ее спутники обернулись – и я сел на задницу. Отдыхала от ратных подвигов Диана Власьевна со старшим и младшим Кощеевичами, наследником бессмертного отца Авдеем и Савватеем – младшим и, на мой взгляд, провальным экспериментом Кощея Бессмертного по продолжению рода.  
– Получеловек-полулошадь! – пьяно рыгнул он и улегся головой на стол. – Не похож!  
– На кого? – удивилась богатырь Диана и продолжила обгрызать свиную ногу: – Савва, не засыпай, беседуем ведь, что за привычка посреди разговора вырубаться! – она раздраженно хлестнула младшего наследника своей толстой черной косой: – Не спи, дурак, пир же!  
– В ухо ему двинь, – лениво протянул старший наследник Авдей Кощеевич, – Савка, курвин сын, не дрыхни!  
– Прибью ведь, – передернула могучими плечами богатырь-девица и хлопнула по столу рядом с собой: – Сюда иди, Игнат, и конька своего ставь на лавку. Правду ли люди гутарят, что батюшка Кощей Андрея женить вздумал?  
Авдей Кощеевич фыркнул так, что хмель фонтаном залил полстола, и чуть не запачкал белую тунику Дианы Власьевны, но под ее строгим взглядом брызги изменили направление полета, оросив соседнюю лавку.  
– Это чем же батюшку так приложило? Андрюшку поперед меня женить вздумал? Того гляди его наследником объявит?!  
– Здравая мысль, я бы так и сделала, – кивнула Диана Власьевна, – Андрюха башковитый, хозяйственный, все о царстве радеет, а не ищет, кого бы вызвать кулаками помахаться, да перепить на спор.  
– Вот ты бы за него и пошла, Диана Власьевна, – Игнат встал справа от богатырь-девицы и придвинул себе блюдо с остатками поросенка, – нам с Бурушкой все полегче, копыт не топтать. Да и народ тебя любит. Хочешь, позвоню Борису Израилевичу? Он Кощею намекнет в приватной беседе.  
Я устроился рядом с ним и сунул морду в огромную лохань с салатом, очень вкусным, я бы только вместо сыра к помидорам и огурцам какого-нибудь соуса намешал, как Васька делает, но стряпня Балды была далека от высоких образцов кухни беса Подобного. Пока я жевал и по сторонам не смотрел, беседа потеряла приятную размеренность и превратилась в базарную склоку. Лишь Савватей Кощеевич тихо спал, сползши с лавки на пол, и снился ему, судя по блаженной улыбке, сон ласковый и светлый, что-то про войны, сражения или пиры.  
– Это что же ты, смерти моей желаешь, полукляча ты паскудная?! – орал Авдей Кощеевич. – Я честный царевич, ни в колдовстве, ни в каком другом мразотном ремесле не замечен, а ты говоришь, что я трона не достоин?!  
– Нет, он, козлина недоделанный, предлагал мне под пса бессердечного лечь, да сгинуть в каменном мешке Кощеева дворца! А то, что Авдей – пьянь подзаборная, ни к чему, кроме драки не способная, это я говорила!  
– Не хочешь – не надо, что вы так заполыхали, – Игнат спокойно сиял золотом, уничтожая очередной мясной рулет, Балда только успевал подтаскивать. – А ты, Авдей Кощеевич, сказал бы батюшке, что жениться хочешь, он бы и тебе невесту сыскал.  
– Я хочу? Ты за кого меня, полуослик хромоногий, принимаешь? Чтоб я жизнь молодую на баб позорных тратил? – разъяренный Авдей Кощеевич бил по столу кулаком.  
– Ну, вы этим, ваше Кощейство, во всех окрестных трактирах занимаетесь, – Балда поставил перед Игнатом и мной по тазу с овощами и убежал за новой порцией хмеля.  
– На одну бабу! Чтоб я, как Лихарь или Васька-полубес в родной дом боялся заходить?!  
Диана Власьевна согласно кивнула и опрокинула в себя кувшин темного пива.  
– Перестал я вас понимать, – Игнат взял крынку с водой, отпил сам и налил мне в чистую миску, – жениться не хотите, а на брата с отцом гневаетесь. Радоваться надо, что женят не вас, а Андрея Кощеевича, – Игнат даже потускнел как-то на последних словах. Видно, переживал за нашу миссию всем сердцем.  
– Я старший! Я наследник! Воин я хоть куда. И она вон! Обиду великую нанес мне отец единокровный! Войной на него пойду, ты, девка, поддержишь меня?  
– Я тебе не девка, а воевода войска царского! Слова твои, – Диана Власьевна встала, угрожающе качнув мощным бедром, – в глотку тебе вколочу и из жопы достану, чтоб неповадно царя хаять было!  
– Не хаял я! Войной идти собирался, а слова плохого не сказал! – Авдей схватил кувшин.  
– Тогда другое дело, – Диана Власьевна села. – Ну, где яства-то, мы только размялись. Балда! Неси первое, кончились твои закуски. А имя царское при себе трепать никому не дозволю!  
– Сыт я, – Игнат отодвинул пустой таз и выдвинулся из-за стола, – и разговором приятным, и едой обильной. Поскакали, Бурушка, время не ждет, а Андрей Кощеевич тем более, – и вздохнул грустно.  
И я вздохнул – столько всего еще оставалось, и скатерти, и винные карты березовые…  
– Стой, полумул проклятый! Убить я тебя должен, ты мои разговоры слышал изменнические! Динка-то не продаст, а ты, скотина, можешь! Нет копытным веры! – Авдей Кощеевич, покачиваясь, поднялся и вдруг застыл.  
Игнат даже послать его в проход вечного мрака не успел. В зале заморозило и потемнело, Диана Власьевна в волнении поднесла кулак к губам и прикрыла салфеткой грудь, а я медленно повернулся.  
В дверях стоял черный скелет в богатырской броне с горящими угольями красными глазами, меч у умертвия висел в заржавелых ножнах за спиной, а в руке он держал полуистлевший хлыст.  
– Кто тронет полуконя златохвостого – умрет, – прохрипел богатырь. Приблизился к столу, вытащил из-под него Савватея Кощеевича, перебросил через плечо, и ткнул в Диану Власьевну кривым черным пальцем: – Прикрылась, внучка? Молодца… – и растаял вместе с младшим Кощеевичем.  
– Не хворай, деда! – крикнула ему вослед воевода и вытерла пот со лба: – Уфф… это он на мне штаны новомодные не видел, – она встала, повернулась, и хлопнула себя по каменному заду. – Что пялитесь, не для вас наедала, чешите отсюда. А то правда, выйдет у вас с Авдеем махач, дед его, не разобравшись, в пыль разотрет. Между прочим, величайший был богатырь! Андрей его девять раз оживлял и так и не пустил к мертвякам. Да дед и сам не хочет. Погоди, а что это он вообще за тебя вступился?  
– Младшего наследника забирал, – развел руками Игнат, – прощай, Диана Власьевна, пора нам.  
– Паскуда Андрюха, вот ведь говнюк, мертвяка своего – и на кого, на меня, на брата! – неслось нам вслед из-за стола.

В нашей родной конторе по стенам висело несколько плакатов, с любовью выполненных Геральтом: «Поспешай медленно, мешай быстро», «Поспешишь – поймаешь шиш» и «Без труда не доставишь рыбку из пруда». Я всегда следовал советам старших товарищей, но в этот раз на нас была возложена миссия, и мы подошли к ее завершению. И, похоже на то, опоздали.  
Мы неслись вперед! Воздух вокруг становился все жарче, по правое да по левое ухо плыли золотые поля пшеницы, где каждый колосок звенел о том, что поспел, а между ними алели маки.  
Солнце лезло в гору, полдень близился, а до обиталища Полудницы мы еще не доскакали.  
Места в Жарени, скажу я вам, оказались до смерти красивыми, но нам было не до местных красот.  
Вдоль дороги один за другим выросли пять больших плакатов. Все они на разные лады призывали жителей и гостей благословенного места на вечерний концерт группы гусляров «Наследники Садко».  
«Лишь один вечер!»  
«Редкая гастроль!»  
«Соловушки наших земель!»  
«Народные любимцы!»  
«Сладкозвучные голоса, серебряные струны, знакомые хиты!»  
Сам-то я музыку всякую люблю, но песни гусляров «Наследников Садко» на ушах висли, как старое белье, больно часто повторяли их везде – от самой маленькой тарелочки с самым завалящим яблочком до глубоких напевных колодцев.  
Поэтому я не очень-то заинтересовался, а Игнат так и вовсе посмотрел на плакаты, фыркнул, передернулся весь и прикрикнул:  
– Быстрее! Опаздываем!  
Видимо тоже не особо любил современную эстраду.  
Хоть я конёк и быстрый, но аж запыхался, когда мы к Костяному полю добежали. Глянул на небо, а солнце вот-вот из зенита выпадет да покатится ко второй половине дня.  
«Что же это? Не успели?!» – совсем немножко запаниковал я.  
Мы с Игнатом сошли с дороги и осторожно, чтобы сильно не помять, углубились в пшеницу. Так, бережно ступая, добрели до самой середины.  
– Вот, – почему-то шепотом сказал Игнат, – тут самое сердце Жарени. Где-то здесь терем хозяйки.  
Я огляделся и даже принюхался, но кроме бескрайней пшеницы и алых маков ничего не увидел. А потом присмотрелся еще и заметил, как ровно посерёд – между небом и землёй – дрожит нагретый воздух. Дрожал он все сильнее, а небо вокруг становилось все мрачнее, щетинясь тучами, как холка серого волка.  
Из дрожания начала появляться зыбкая картина – высокий терем, весь резной да украшенный, как будто сделан не из дерева, а сплетен из кружев. А сквозь эти самые кружева светило уже послеполуденное солнце.  
Я прижал уши и невольно попятился.  
Тем временем терем опустился на землю и стал твердым, почти настоящим. Из него нам навстречу сошла красавица писаная, с косой до колен, белая да румяная с лицом таким нежным и спокойным, что мне сделалось не по себе. Вокруг все пуще сгущалось небо, пугая уже не на шутку грозовыми тучами, через прорехи в них слепящие солнечные лучи кололи поле золотыми пиками. В руке Полудницы блеснул огромный серп – и тут же маки вокруг наших ног налились кровью и выплеснули ее на землю, как переполненные чашки.  
– Что ж так поздно? – спросила Полудница, и голос ее ударил словно гром, даже челка зашевелилась. – Али не знаете вы законов этой местности?  
– Знаем и уважаем, – мы с Игнатом глубоко поклонились.  
– Врете! – откуда у столь нежной девицы такой бас? – Уже четверть первого! Знаете, что ждет ослушников?  
– Ваших – да, но мы гонцы из ОПППР от самого Кощея-батюшки. Неужто порешишь, так и не узнав, что нас привело к тебе?  
– Слухами земля полнится, знаю в общих чертах. А вас надобно зарезать за непокорство, – Полудница показно замахнулась серпом и рассекла им воздух перед собой, который тут же закровоточил.  
Игнату это очень не понравилось, он отступил назад и еще раз поклонился. А уж я от него не отставал ни на секундочку.  
– Забоялись, гордые гонцы?!  
– Поверь, мы без злого умысла, без непокорности, – убеждал ее Игнат, – оскорбить тебя не желали.  
Полудница сошла из терема и теперь надвигалась на нас, держа перед собой своё волшебное оружие:  
– Закон един для всех, чью бы весть вы ни принесли. Меньше спать да жрать надо было! Сколько глоток я вспорола за меньшее опоздание!  
– Себя в обиду мы не дадим! – наконец вскинул голову Игнат. – Не трожь нас, и я все здесь не спалю!  
Полудница расхохоталась, махнула рукой – и вокруг Игната из земли выросли кругом зеркала, отбросив меня в сторону.  
– Ну что ж, гори, если хочешь, – сквозь смех выдавила злыдня, – светись, сколько влезет, сам себя накажешь.  
Я оторопел от такой жути, бросился оземь и выкрикнул:  
– От-тпуст-ти, не то хуже бу-бу-будет!  
А она только мельком на меня глянула, скривилась и другой рукой махнула.  
Тут же у меня в глазах потемнело, и мы вместе с Игнатом оказались в просторной, но очень мрачной и неприятной темнице.  
– Выберетесь к шести, так и быть, живыми оставлю, а нет – сгинете тут! – услышали мы глас Полудницы, и все стихло.  
«Вот же стерва», – подумал я, оборотившись в привычное.  
Игнат очень разозлился, но что поделать. Походил вдоль стен, поискал выход, но не тут-то было. Без окон, без дверей, только слабый свет лампадки под потолком, да и все.  
Я плюхнулся на зад и принялся размышлять, что бы такое применить, чтоб освободиться, но, к несчастью, в голову ничего не приходило.  
– Погоди, Бурушка, что-нибудь придумаем, – прошептал Игнат и задумался.

Попали мы в передрягу!  
Игнат долго думал, потом я, потом снова Игнат, но так мы ничего и не надумали.  
Я порыл копытами пол, попробовал проскочить через свет лампадки на волю, но все способы, и обычные, и не очень, были в этой темнице бесполезны. Игнат тоже все свои умения перепробовал – толку чуть.  
Сколько времени прошло, не знаю, помню только, что умаялся и спать лег в углу. Проснулся, потом мы еще поспали, потом уже от голода хвост Игната показался мне очень даже съедобным, и от позора меня остановила только чудом съехавшая с меня попонка, которую я и стал жевать вместо хвоста. Игнат же ничего не ел. Немудрено с такой-то сложной организацией пищеварения. Словом, голодали мы. Даже ослабли. И говорить не хотелось, не то, что изыскивать новые способы побега.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, а мне казалось все же, что очень долго, не менее недели, но случилось вот что.  
Мы как обычно ковыряли стенку, насколько еще хватало наших сил, как вдруг противоположная стена размякла и стала осыпаться, как трухлявый пень. Я глазам своим не поверил! Из черной прорехи повеяло могильным холодом, и в темницу вступил скелет богатыря, который мы видели перед прибытием в Жарень.  
Умертвий сверкнул красными очами и молвил:  
– Полуконь-чаровник, и ты, горбатый конёк, вызволяю вас именем моего хозяина! Дайте хвосты!  
Удивляться времени не было, мы с Игнатом как по команде развернулись к умертвию задом, он схватился за наши хвосты, и закружила нас темная сила в призрачный водоворот.

Очнулся я от того, что яркий дневной свет нестерпимо бил в глаза, сразу вскочил и осмотрелся.  
Мы с Игнатом оказались на берегу маленькой речушки, среди полей Жарени, которые теперь не казались мне такими уж красивыми, скорее наоборот, зловещими из-за кровавых маков.  
Рядом стоял Игнат, который тер лицо руками и все никак не мог привыкнуть к яркому свету.  
А напротив сидел в траве у своей самоходной скамейки Андрей Кощеевич. Бледный как смерть, хоть он и так здоровым румянцем никогда не отличался.  
Первое, что спросил Игнат, проморгавшись, было:  
– Какой день сегодня?  
– Пятница, – ответил Андрей Кощеевич.  
– А час?  
– Около трех часов пополудни, точнее не скажу.  
– Значит верно, что у нас там шли дни, а тут часы.  
Я покивал – тоже так подумал, с магическими темницами всегда так. Пока ты внутри мучаешься, твое исчезновение тут могут и вовсе не заметить.  
Чтобы размяться, я попрыгал вокруг Игната и осмотрелся в поисках еды. Даже траву жрать готов был, хоть это и пережитки какие-то.  
Игнат и Андрей Кощеевич заговорили одновременно:  
– Вы целы?  
– Благодарю за вызволение.  
Затем оба замолкли, и царский наследник повернулся к ожидавшему приказаний умертвию.  
– Голову ей с плеч! – прошипел он, еле шевеля губами. – Тварь какая, моих гонцов в плен взяла! Лучших, единственных, можно сказать!  
Я хотел было возразить, что по тем же матримониальным делам сейчас в другую сторону ускакали Геральт с Джанико, но не стал встревать из-за скромности. И хоть я обычно совсем не падок на похвалу, но то, что мы лучшие, было очень приятно слышать.  
– Ну не кипятитесь так, Андрей Кощеевич, мы ее правила нарушили, – улыбнулся Игнат, и мне как-то на душе полегчало, с момента встречи с Полудницей он был печален и угрюм.  
– Да как она посмела? Правила тут главные не ее!  
Умертвий стоял в замешательстве, переступая с одной костяной ноги на другую, и не мог взять в толк – отправляться резать голову или это еще не окончательный приказ хозяина.  
Тем временем Андрей Кощеевич все не унимался:  
– Заигралась в провинциальную барыню! В пыль стерву стереть!  
– Погодите, все-таки она невеста ваша, – заметил Игнат.  
– Что? И когда она согласиться-то успела? – искренне ужаснулся жених.  
– Да мы даже не начали сватовство.  
Я походил вокруг тарантайки в поисках съестного, казалось, что неделю не ел, не меньше, хотя, как выяснилось, всего-то часа два-три прошло. Самоходная скамейка сверкала на солнце, хотя переднее колесо у нее как-то подкосилось. Я понюхал багажные сумки и не учуял ничего вкусного.  
– Ох, вы, наверное, проголодались! – спохватился Андрей Кощеевич, оказывается, наблюдавший за мной. – А я ничего и не захватил. Вот еще и сломался на подъезде к вам.  
– А зачем вы вообще сюда приехали? – удивился Игнат.  
– Ну так, краем глаза посмотреть, любопытно все-таки. Да и дело у меня к вам, Игнат Аполлинарьевич.  
– Какое?  
Андрей Кощеевич открыл одну из сумок, у которых я топтался, и достал оттуда сверкающие подковы. Я таких сроду не видывал! Все в искусной гравировке, украшенные каменьями и золотой инкрустацией. Словом, к ношению совершенно непригодные.  
Неожиданно для меня Игнат вовсе не засмеялся, а даже благодарно кивнул и принял из рук Андрея Кощеевича дары.  
– Подковы очень полезны в нашей работе. Снашиваются в один миг.  
– Правда? Так вот я вам еще кое-что смастерил.  
– Быстро же вы!  
– Вчера как засел, так и не поднимал головы, очень увлекло!  
– И работали с вдохновением? – изумился Игнат.  
– Скорее, с любовью, – Андрей Кощеевич замешкался, – любовью к делу.  
Он протянул Игнату странную золотую штучку, всю усыпанную жемчугом:  
– Это окуляры, посмотрите, какое приближение!  
Игнат поднес подарок к глазам и снова заулыбался:  
– Действительно.  
– Я рад, что не отвергаете мои дары!  
Очень хотелось жрать, а окуляры и подковы были, конечно, прекрасны, но совершенно нам бесполезны, в этом я был совершенно уверен. И потому в нетерпении пришлось ковырять копытом землю.  
Игнат бросил на меня странный взгляд, а потом обратился к Андрею Кощеевичу:  
– Прекрасные подарки, спасибо! Но взять их и не предложить ничего взамен – нехорошо.  
И тут глаза Андрея Кощеевича заблестели.  
– Вы и так с ног сбились… В темнице побывали… Все, что можете, делаете. Вот поверьте мне, если хоть волос упадет с головы моих посланников, то не жить тому человеку!  
– Не перегибайте, – махнул рукой Игнат, – но раз уж вы цените нашу работу, то мы обязательно вернемся к Полуднице и завершим начатое.  
Андрей Кощеевич ничего не ответил, только как-то передернулся весь от предвкушения.  
– Однако, – заметил Игнат, рассматривая свою когда-то золотую косу, которая теперь была серой, как крысиный хвост, – пообтрепались мы в казенном дому у местной хозяйки. Пойду к реке.  
– Я вас провожу, поверьте, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, моя рука легче легкого в деле чистки.  
Навострив уши, я призадумался, а не надо ли и мне пойти к реке? Но все-таки решил, что пока Игнат чистится, а Андрей Кощеевич мешается, я скорее найду еду. Раз уж никто ее нам не привез. А зря!  
Умертвий так и остался растерянный стоять один, без приказаний, охраняя тарантайку, а я пустился поверху вдоль берега разыскивать съестное. Нашел дикую яблоньку и сливу, объел все, до чего дотянулся, но не стал от этого счастливее. Вот бы репки! Или морковки! Даже кабачок или огурец сейчас пришлись бы ко двору, но никаких хозяйств и грядок рядом и в помине не было.  
Тогда я решил все же спуститься и вдоволь напиться. Вода в безымянной речушке оказалась прозрачной и ледяной; я попил, побегал по песку, повалялся в нём, аж похрюкивая от удовольствия. Хорошо, что меня в этот момент никто не видел… Вместе с мыслями об этом наступило и беспокойство, не потерял ли меня Игнат, поэтому пришлось возвращаться вдоль воды к месту, где мы расстались.  
За зарослями рогоза я услышал, как Игнат легонько охает, и пожалел его колени, которые наверняка устали за время всех наших приключений. Уж как у меня иногда коленки ломило, аж до ушей доставало!  
Но, похоже, Игнат был рад, а не опечален. Так уж я подумал, когда увидел, как Андрей Кощеевич ласково проводит скребницей по спине и крупу моего друга. Хвост Игната сиял на солнце чистым золотом, распространяя вокруг себя снопы искр и солнечных зайчиков. Скребница в руке Андрея Кощеевича легонько касалась круглых белых боков Игната, его блестящей будто жемчуг спины, скользила вниз к ногам и шла вдоль всех изгибов. И ничего-то он не пропускал. Я залюбовался. И правда, руки золотые у царского наследника. Чистил он медленно, а Игнат стоял, закрыв глаза, и казалось, совсем ничего не замечал. А я бы заметил, уже приплясывал бы от удовольствия.  
Андрей Кощеевич взял жесткую щетку и пошел ею от Игнатовых пегасовых лопаток по бокам вниз. Оглаживал ласково, трепетно, как лебёдушку, видно сразу – умел и знал толк. Не соврал. Ладонью вслед за щеткой гладил, щетку от шерсти не отрывал, вел вниз медленно и аккуратно, а потом снова, шаг за шагом приближаясь к хвосту. Щетка танцевала, описывая круги, дочесывая до бедер, а царевич будто и забыл, что уже чистил те места, и вновь и вновь по ним проходился. Впрочем, казалось, Игната это тоже не волновало.  
Понял я, что завидовать нехорошо, и поскакал вверх от берега к одинокому умертвию, который чернел на фоне голубого неба, как обугленная спичка.  
– Неправильно это, – пробасил умертвий злобно, – мешать царевичу правый суд вершить.  
Я поднял уши, но богатырь снова замолчал, злобно глядя в сторону реки. Мне взгрустнулось. Не понимаю, сколько можно прохлаждаться в этом болоте, когда у нас из двух невест оприходовано ноль, а Геральту с Джанико я в таком ответственном деле вообще не доверяю.  
Я призывно заржал, затем минут через десять еще раз, очень нетерпеливо, и наконец-то увидел, как Игнат поймал в ладони руку Андрея Кощеевича и мягко отвел от своего крупа. И золотой копной волос покачал, хотя сейчас они были просто темной спутанной массой, но у меня хорошая память, и чему где быть положено, я не перепутаю.  
Они поднялись от реки, и я обомлел: на копытах Игната сверкали бриллиантовые подковы, и судя по всему, идти моему другу было в них легче легкого. Сверкали они так, что я глаз оторвать не мог, а Андрей Кощеевич так же восхищенно созерцал мокрую спину Игната и его голые плечи.  
– Прости, Бурушка, замолчались мы с Андреем Кощеевичем, а дело меж тем не ждет, хотите – я вас с невестой познакомлю, вы ведь бессердечной статуе красотой не уступите, – Игнат улыбнулся и выжал волосы.  
– Очень хочу… – зачарованно произнес царевич, и тут словно встряхнулся: – Но дела, не поверите, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, долг зовет меня. А что хотел я – так уже увидел, и сердце мое бьется стремительнее, чем течет река. Верю, разлука наша будет недолгой. Да и тяжело мне будет не видеть вас. Уже сейчас тяжело.  
– Так возьмите ваши окуляры обратно, глядишь, легче станет, – Игнат сделал мне знак следовать за собой и махнул рукой: – Нет? Как знаете, Андрей Кощеевич, как знаете.  
Тут Игнат одним прыжком отлетел на пять саженей, и только головки маков в разные стороны брызнули кровавыми клочьями. Я бросился догонять.

До назначенного Полудницей времени нам оставалось не меньше часа, и оказалось, что Игнат мчался на постоялый двор на другом конце удела. Я тот двор помнил, он был еще более задрипанным, чем таверна Балды, но шикарный трактир «Голова с плеч» Игнату почему-то не приглянулся.  
В «Гульбе» же было тихо, летали мухи и хозяева – два одинаковых молодца в розовых рубашках с горохом не заставили себя ждать.  
– Что прикажешь подать, чудесный полуконь, и конек при ём?  
– Давно здесь не был, чем твой стол славится на землях Полудницы?  
– Ножками! Очень прочные! – хором рявкнули молодцы.  
– Понятно, тогда мне – поросячьи ножки в хрене, а коньку…  
Я не выдержал, брякнулся оземь и восстал в природном виде.  
– И мне, и мне! – ножки в хрене, доложу я вам, из кого угодно сделают человека!  
Я сел рядом с Игнатом, поскольку вкусных скатертей и меню в обеденном зале я совсем не приметил.  
– Будет исполнено, молодые господа! – гаркнули парни и исчезли, будто их и не было.  
– Не волнуйся, – Игнат обнял меня за плечи, – они быстрые, одна нога здесь, другую принесут, – он вынул из кармана серебряное блюдечко, запустил по нему наливное яблочко и поставил, оперев на солонку перед нами.  
Гладь блюдечка задрожала, и через мгновенье раздраженный Геральт заорал на нас, потрясая кулаками:  
– Курвин сын! Ты что, Динку кадрил? Она тебя с дедом познакомила? Трубку не брал? А как наши договоренности? Слово твое пернато-парнокопытное гроша ломаного не стоит!  
Игнат открыл рот, я тоже – никогда не видел Геральта в таком гневе. Но тут блюдце из его рук вырвали, и перед нами появился невозмутимый ликом Джанико.  
– Мы эта, подумали, а потом еще раз подумали, ну и отказала она.  
– Джаник, что происходит? – Игнат захлопал ресницами, я тоже.  
Странный день, все вокруг не соответствуют нашим ожиданиям, как назло.  
– Что происходит?! – взвыл из-за руки Джанико Геральт и снова выдрал блюдце. – Меня она с дедом не знакомила! А ты знаешь, что я с тобой, паскудина крылатая, сделаю? Витьку продам за полушку! Сам ему заплачу, лишь бы забрал!  
– Хватит, Геральт, ну что за ерунду ты несешь, Диана Власьевна что ли рядом? Не понимаю. Как вы оказались на границе с землями Полудницы? Вы же в другую сторону путь держали!  
Геральт в блюдце посмотрел в сторону, утер губы и зашептал:  
– Отлить пошла. Как заклинило ее, мол, не пара я ей и все тут. У меня, видите ли, копыта. Кого и когда это останавливало от хорошего траха! Слушайте, Малюта нам две бочки икры отдарила, лишь бы мы уехали и сказали, что ее дома не застали. Что творится, Игнат? Полстраны на выданье, и даже за Авдея согласны, но это понятно, он наследник, а при упоминании Андрея-царевича – фьють и прочь. Да слежу, я, Джанико, слежу! Ешь быстрее. Короче, метнулись мы к Сирине Златоокой, второй в списке, благо скакать недалеко, лапоть по карте. А она на наших глазах взяла, да замуж вышла. По мне, так жених чисто верблюд, два горба и плюется. А она: «Суженый мой – великий маг заколдованный, так что, к вашему сожалению, Андрею Кощеевичу наше уважение, но поздно». И за ухо мохнатое зверюгу свою потрепала, вот я и подумал, раз уж два портрета не сыграли, надобно навестить Диану… то есть, я хотел сказать, вам пособить. Только к Полуднице соваться мы не хотим, Джанико с ней свои счеты имеет. Вот к Лишайе – милое дело… Так что ты трубку-то не брал?  
– Я в темнице сидел.  
– Зачем тебе это было нужно? – Геральт локтем протер заплеванное блюдце.  
– Значит нужно, раз сел, – Игнат улыбнулся мечтательно и открыл было рот, но вдруг замер: – Что?  
– Мизгирь сзади.  
Игнат кивнул, процедил сквозь зубы: «Разберусь» – и нажал отбой.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Игнат.  
Я обернулся. Мизгирь был гусляром «Наследников Садко» и звездой. Ну, пять лет назад точно был звездой, когда Игнат смотрел на него, словно тот был не гусляром в алых лаковых сапогах, а северным сиянием, которое великий Кощей устраивал в честь своих именин в самую долгую декабрьскую ночь.  
– Что молчишь? Гадюшник близнецовый от твоего присутствия золотом горит, – Мизгирь криво ухмыльнулся, – дело у меня к тебе, Игнат. А ты все прячешься. Грамоты мои игнорируешь, ярмарками пренебрегаешь, на гульбищах тебя не видать, игры молодецкие пропускаешь. Полканы твои, как сговорились, ничего про тебя не знают, слова им ни скажи да вопроса ни задай.  
– Хватит, – Игнат поднялся в рост свой нечеловечий и сдвинул брови, – нет у меня времени с тобой былое вспоминать. Что водой смыло, то пусть в песке лежит.  
– Так и я про то, Игнат! Молод я был, горяч. Обидел тебя, прости сто раз.  
– Обидел?!  
Я вжал голову в плечи и нырнул под лавку. Начнет палить Игнат все вокруг, может и пришкварить ненароком.  
– Ты мне крылья сломал, над природой моей надругался, в сеть каменную меня спеленал, это ты называешь «обидел»? На дно морское в сундуке спустил и держал там год и три четверти дня, это ты обидой называешь, Мизгирь?  
– Ты уйти хотел, не мог я отпустить. Не мог! – узкие голубые глаза Мизгиря стали совсем щелками, а губы упрямо сжались. – Знал – бросишь меня, и вдохновение мое окажется на твоем месте: в сети каменной, на дне морском. Так ничего и не написал с того дня, как ты вырвался…  
– Хреновые ножки молодым господам! – гаркнули хором невесть откуда взявшиеся братцы в розовых горохах. – Драться изволите? Так мы быстренько столы растащим.  
– Да и вообще никто не написал ничего, Игнат! – Мизгирь шагнул к столу и ухнул по нему кулаком, аж кудри черные развились. Я, признаться, занервничал, концерт ведь у человека, если выйдет некрасавчиком, последних поклонниц потеряет. А он заскрипел зубами от злости: – Песен новых не поют, пьес не играют! Ненавидь меня, презирай, но людей-то пожалей!  
– Очень свежий хрен, – в такт покачали головами близнецы.  
– Не о людях ты думаешь, Мизгирь, о кармане своем, – помрачнел Игнат и потускнел.  
Я вылез из-под стола, протянул руку к блюду с ножками и тихонько заворчал. В самом деле, Игнат же добрый, неровен час, простит мерзавца, да еще и еду с ним разделит… Так вот – не бывать этому! Бдю!  
– И тут я тебе не помощник. Уходи, Мизгирь.  
– А если нет?  
– Ты ммможеттт забббыл, с кккем говоришь? – не выдержал я, все таки чаще нужно общаться, – зззабббрыкаю, зззагрызззу, кккопытами забью, – и приготовился биться оземь, но не успел, как в гостевой зале стало стыло и темно. Мы все обернулись к дверям: мертвый богатырь скрипел черным скелетом, окруженный клочьями тумана и доспехов, а красные глаза его казались не углями, а адскими плошками.  
– Вот оно что, – протянул Мизгирь, посинев губами, – через Навь тебя из темницы Полудницы вытащили. Добро, Игнат, вспомнишь меня еще, – стукнул каблуком о каблук лаковых сапожек и исчез.  
– Мммы сегодня поедим? – я расстроился.  
Игнат кивнул и посмотрел на дохлого богатыря:  
– Не стоило, но спасибо.  
– Никто не смеет трогать летучего полуконя-чаровника и горбатого конька, – пробасил богатырь и прогремел костями к выходу.  
– Кваску? – хором спросили близнецы.

К шести мы снова прискакали к терему Полудницы, даже вошли внутрь, в большой зал, где стали ждать ее решения. В семь начинался концерт, и Игнат заметно нервничал, хотя не понимаю, что он так завелся. Слушать Мизгиря мы бы все равно не пошли, так как поговаривали, что он сам платил зрителям для поддержания звездного статуса группы. Вот если б он выдавал провиант, я бы первый ему подпевал, но куда ему догадаться до чего разумного.  
Время тянулось, серебряное блюдечко моего друга периодически брякало, Игнат хмурился, но когда до начала концерта осталось четверть часа, двери распахнулись, и суженая нашего Андрея Кощеевича вплыла в зал.  
– Снова вы? Я вроде бы дала понять свое к этому отношение.  
– Заточение нас в темнице есть намек на крепость брачных уз и нерушимость союза любящих сердец? Достойный ответ, так и передам второму наследнику великого царя, – Игнат улыбался столь же широко, сколь и неприятно.  
Мне очень не понравилось, Полуднице, видимо, тоже.  
Она покраснела и оскалилась:  
– Каков господин, таков и холоп, что один бездушный чурбан, ни друзей, ни любовниц, братья и те ненавидят, поговорить, кроме нежити, ему не с кем, что второй. Ни полкан, ни пегас, чужой везде, таскаешься всюду с обрубком осла, музыку на много верст вокруг испортил. Да как ты посмел сватать меня, красу неописуемую, недоноску царскому?  
Я пытался переварить услышанное, но невесть откуда взявшийся в Игнатовой жизни обрубок осла сильно путал мысли.  
– У меня есть, – голос Игната сел, а кулаки сжались, и я испугался, что кожа его стала опасно светиться, – есть друзья.  
Полудница усмехнулась и уже привычным нам жестом уронила вокруг Игната зеркальную стену. Я приготовился хлопнуться оземь, но не успел.  
Стекло за Игнатом отчаянно зазвенело. Полудница в ярости обернулась: из окна, разнося в щепы раму и стену, влетел в зал Джанико.  
– Слушай, что тебе люди говорят, тварь! – прорычал он, выхватил из-за спины калаш, нажал гашетку, и голова Полудницы лопнула, разлетелась брызгами в стороны, словно спелый арбуз, а белое платье расцвело кровавыми мальвами.  
– Ты что наделал? – следом за ним перескочил разбитый проем Геральт. – Это называется «одним глазком посмотрю», да?!  
– Ты что наделал? – за Геральтом в раздолбанную раму вступила Диана Власьевна. – Платье ей, скотина, испортил! Ты кровь когда-нибудь отстирывал?  
– Давно хотел, – Джанико забросил автомат за плечо и потер ладони, – яйца мне отрезала, сука.  
– Так ты другие вырастил, круче прежних, – Геральт осуждающе покачал головой, – что мы скажем Андрею Кощеевичу, мол, разбили голову твоей невесте, как гнилой овощ?!  
– До свадьбы заживет, – Диана Власьевна поправила могучую грудь, подошла к кровавой луже с ошметками мозгов Полудницы и пошевелила кусочки носком сапога: – А вот на концерт идти не надобно, все польза.  
Игнат закрыл лицо руками, постоял так минуту, затем вздохнул и объявил:  
– К Лишайе сами с Буркой поскачем. А вы катитесь обратно, к Кощею, восстанет завтра Полудница, и конец тебе, Джаник, ты-то голову, как она, не отрастишь.  
Тут вдруг в зал ворвались стражники, челядь, и давай выспрашивать, как подобное несчастье с госпожой приключилось, и отменять ли концерт песенный.  
На что Геральт объявил, что госпожа не перенесла счастья от известия о свадьбе с Андреем Кощеевичем и ее бедная башка взорвалась сей же миг.  
А Диана Власьевна сказала, чтоб не надеялись, и концерт слушать все одно придется.  
Я обернулся коньком. Спорить с воеводой и полканами никто не осмелился, но драться, если что, я предпочитал в привычной шкуре.

Наконец выбрались мы из терема Полудницы, и только я обрадовался, что все позади и можно нестись навстречу менее опасным приключениям, как вдалеке загремело и забухало. Игнат зарделся: к господским палатам причалила летающая лавка Андрея Кощеевича и он сам собственной страшной персоной.  
– Андрей? – Диана Власьевна вытянулась и расправила плечи: – Случилось что?  
– Случилось, – кивнул второй наследник, соскочил со своего агрегата и снял очки: – За прошедшее время я слетал в казенный приказ, поднял материалы по налоговой отчетности, изучил их… и знаете, что я обнаружил?  
– Андрей Кощеевич, а мы невесте вашей голову разбили. Случайно, – потупился Игнат и ковырнул копытом землю.  
– Не хотели мы, – Геральт согласно кивнул, – само как-то получилось, слово за слово, понимаете?  
Джанико молчал, сурово выдвинув челюсть, по нему сразу было видно, что хотел.  
Я, как всегда, решил сгладить боль от ужасной вести и запрыгал вокруг Андрея Кощеевича, изображая удовольствие от встречи.  
– Я не пью. С Савватеем, – Диана Власьевна тоже отчаянно желала порадовать царского сына.  
– Значит, налоговые предписания она получит только завтра… ну что ж, процесс предстоит долгий и неприятный, дружина и чиновники выехали, так что, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, вы же понимаете, что я не могу жениться на особе, растратившей государственную казну?  
– Запустившую руку в обороноспособность и здравоохранение? – продолжил Геральт, считавший слово «налог» проклятьем, но как никто умевший соответствовать моменту.  
– И в культуру, – кивнула воевода.  
И тут раздались ужасающие звуки.  
Я втянул башку в плечи, а менее стойкий Андрей Кощеевич поднял руку – и тут же из небытия возник черный туман и костлявый умертвий в нем.  
– Деда, где ребро потерял? – обрадовалась богатырю Диана Власьевна.  
– Забыл, – проскрежетал тот, – собирался быстро.  
– Музыку прекратить. Не стоит зазря людей мучить, – велел царевич.  
– Не нужно, – неожиданно попросил Игнат, – я должен послушать и понять, что натворил.  
Мы все переглянулись.  
– И заплатили им уже, пусть теперь страдают, – эмоциональный выплеск не сделал Джанико менее кровожадным.  
Андрей Кощеевич поднял кривую бровь, пожал плечами и жестом отпустил умертвия. Я вздохнул облегченно, все-таки тягостное впечатление производит живой скелет.  
– Переночуете здесь, Игнат Аполлинарьевич? – мне показалось, Андрей Кощеевич смутился.  
Джанико, Диана Власьевна и Геральт с интересом уставились на Игната.  
– Нет, ехать надобно. А вы оставайтесь, конечно, и прошу вас, будьте милосердны. Возможно, на протяжении долгой жизни вы с прекрасной Полудницей…  
– Оставь, Игнат, это был самый неудачный союз крестьянства с властью, – отмахнулся от него Геральт. – Лишайя, я уверен, по достоинству оценит выпавшее ей счастье, а не как предыдущие три…  
– Дуры, – сплюнула Диана Власьевна, – я такая же, все б нам плохого парня найти, а на таких, как ты, Андрей, достойных, мы и не глядим. Аж противно.  
Я скорбно заржал. Мне не менее противно вторил звезда гусляров Мизгирь.  
Джанико нахмурился, поклонился наследнику и бодро порысил в сторону трактира, Геральт с Дианой Власьевной переглянулись и после короткого прощания отправились следом. Андрей Кощеевич выжидательно посмотрел на меня. Я ткнулся головой ему под ладонь и сел.  
Игнат вслушался в звучащую издали какофонию, скривился как от зубной боли, и повернулся к зачарованно глядящему на него царевичу:  
– Проводите нас немного, Андрей Кощеевич. Мы будем рады.  
Царевич кивнул и осторожно, одним пальцем, дотронулся до кожаного ремня, удерживающего переметную суму моего друга:  
– Вы позволите, я подтяну?  
Игнат потупился.  
Я тревожно опустил уши. Подтягивать и поправлять что-то на Игнате все мастера, но время-то у нас не казенное, а Андрей Кощеевич до этого не меньше часа Игнату спину скреб, а что сейчас будет?  
Я как в воду глядел, положил царевич широкие сухие ладони на маклок и застыл, словно в статуй обратился, только серая жила на виске вспухает и опадает. А Игнатовы бока ходуном ходят, и лоб испариной покрылся, словно он не собирался мчаться к очередной царской невесте, а уже назад с привычным отказом обернулся.  
– Я ведь, – внезапно прохрипел Андрей Кощеевич, – из-за вас государственные дела почти забросил. Думаю теперь о дорожном строительстве и ваших глазах.  
– Батюшка Кощей осерчает. Не стоило с Полудницей ссориться.  
– Не страшно. Я ему войну какую-нибудь развязать разрешу, он давно просится, да и от Салтана богатыри приезжают каждый месяц, мол, не пристало грозным государям столько лет без славной битвы править.  
Я заволновался. Рука Андрея Кощеевича скользнула Игнату под брюхо, а я знал, как он таких шуток не любил. Вон, губу прикусил и бедрами повел. Я придвинулся поближе, решив, что если что – оттащу второго Кощеевича в сторону.  
– Гладкий какой, – Андрей Кощеевич хотел еще что-то сказать, но Игнат словно очнулся, всхрапнул и резко отскочил в сторону.  
– Хватит, простите, я самым недостойным образом отвлекаю вас от предстоящего счастья.  
– Послушайте…  
– Нет, Андрей Кощеевич, – Игнат встряхнулся, оправил короткую жилетку, – никогда не смешивал личные дела со службой, и сейчас не изменюсь.  
– Игнат, стойте…  
– Слышите, какие песни у нас звучат? Не хочу быть причиной развала государственной власти и…  
– Молчать! – рявкнул Андрей Кощеевич, и мы с Игнатом от удивления чуть на жопы не присели, то есть, я-то присел, а он каким-то чудом удержался, – Игнат Аполлинарьевич, приношу свои извинения. Видимо, я слишком скоро запрягаю. Сейчас я отступлю и позволю вам довести ваш служебный долг до конца. Но завтра все закончится, и мы поговорим по-другому.  
– Воля ваша, царевич, воля ваша, – покраснел Игнат, повернулся и стрелой пустился по дороге в сторону Акульего леса, что растет на Алтайских предгорьях. Я потрусил за ним.

Мы пробежали совсем недолго, думаю, и полверсты не одолели, вдруг Игнат замер, встал как вкопанный и вытащил серебряное блюдечко.  
Я изумленно ткнулся мордой ему в бок.  
– Погоди, Бурушка, погоди, мой хороший, я зло сотворил, мне и отвечать, – бросил Игнат и встряхнул блюдце: – Ну что же ты, Геральт? Отзовись!  
Блюдце заискрилось, и мы увидели очень недовольного Геральта.  
– Никогда, никогда больше не звони мне, когда я веду деловые разговоры или устраиваю личную жизнь! Вообще мне не звони, ведь ты только и делаешь, что звонишь: либо когда я обсуждаю условия, на которых мне даст Диана Власьевна, либо же что хочет жадный Витечка и что могу ему предоставить я от широты своего доброго сердца! Твою дружину, Игнат! Сейчас ты мне помешал оба раза! Рекорд! – потряс белыми дредами Геральт и окончательно разозлился: – Чего тебе?  
– Передай Мизгирю, ждать его буду. У Балды. Завтра ввечеру.  
– Ты с ума сошел, зачем?  
– Мир лучше сделаю. Хоть чуть-чуть. Нельзя добрым людям такое слышать.  
– Много здесь людей-то, – сплюнул Геральт и поморщился: – Кощеич средний расстроится.  
«Упаси нас время и деньги от подобного дерьма», – пробасила где-то за плечом Геральта Диана Власьевна.  
«Уезжать пора», – согласился с ней невидимый для нас Джанико.  
– Никому такое слушать не нужно. Моя вина, мне и исправлять. Встретимся в Дивеев-граде, – Игнат подул на блюдечко и отключился.  
Я ударился оземь, стал человеком и спросил, что еще не спрашивали:  
– Ттты рассудка не лишшился? Мизззгирь приготттовится и тебе вввсе равввно отомстит!  
– Хуже, чем сейчас, мне вряд ли будет, – Игнат внимательно посмотрел на меня. – Ночь почти, бежать трудно, а Акулий лес далеко, полетим, Бурушка, и не бойся, я тебя не уроню.  
Я съежился. Не люблю я это дело, я вот тоже летать могу, но низенько и недолго, а у Игната крылья огромные, он облака стрелой рассекает так, что только ветер в ушах свистит. К тому же так редко это делает, а вдруг уже забыл как надо? Я жалобно взвыл, но послушно облачился в теплый кафтан, что Игнат достал из переметной сумы. Игнат опустился передо мной на колени, я забрался ему на конскую спину, поерзал, подтянулся к самой его человечьей спине, ухватился за ремень, крестом опоясывающий грудь Игната, и замер.  
Он обернулся, кивнул одобрительно, отстегнул какой-то крючок на своем ремне, и в ту же секунду за его спиной полыхнули огромные золотые крылья. Игнат разбежался, прыгнул – и взмыл в ночное небо, оставляя длинный сверкающий след.  
Так что знайте, если какая комета, виденная вами, летит не вниз, а параллельно земле, то это мы доставляем почту. Наверное, со стороны сверкающий росчерк в небе очень красив, но меня на такой высоте всегда тошнит, поэтому оценить по достоинству воздушные путешествия я никогда не мог.  
Мы летели всю ночь, и выдохнул я только когда почувствовал под ногами твердую землю. Мы стояли на одной из низких вершин Алтайских гор, до цели оставалось рукой подать. Игнат сложил крылья, переплел растрепавшуюся косу и объявил, что хоть и устал, но готов к встрече с суженой Андрея Кощеевича и верит в успешность нашей миссии. Мне почему-то стало совсем грустно. Очень я восприимчивый. Игнат говорил про успех так трагически, словно нас снова ждала разгневанная временной потерей головы Полудница, а не незнакомая пока Лишайя. Я подумал, что она может оказаться милой и составить счастье Андрея Кощеевича, о чем не преминул сообщить Игнату, но он, кажется, расстроился еще сильнее. Я сплюнул и обратился в конька. Обиделся.  
А Игнат даже не заметил, погруженный в свое непонятное мне горе. Так в скорбном молчании мы спустились с горы к подножью, где должен был расти Акулий лес, и остолбенели.  
Леса не оказалось. У подножья горы торчало несколько хилых кустов жимолости, дальше, на сколько хватало взгляда, тянулась степь, вдали блестел синий бок реки, – но леса мы не увидели.  
– А лес где? – озадаченно произнес Игнат и вытащил служебное блюдечко для связи с Борисом Израилевичем.  
– На аппарате, – через минуту блюдечко посветлело, показав потолок избы (Борис Израилевич был не в ладах с техникой) и донеся до нас начальственный бас.  
– Доброе утро, у нас лес пропал, – уставший Игнат решил сразу взять полкана под уздцы. Глупое решение в разговоре с главой почтового отделения всего Дивеева царства, но что делать, даже я с ног валился.  
– Почему у тебя, Игнат, все пропадает? Почему у Геральта… стоп, плохой пример, у Джанико… впрочем, он тот еще остолоп. Почему у Бурушки ничего… так, он документы первостепенной важности жрет… Почему у меня ничего не пропадает?  
Я заржал от обиды, Игнат потрепал меня по ушам и ответил:  
– А потому что, если вы запамятовали, куда что положили, мы потом всем отделением ищем! И Бурушка со мной. А леса нет.  
– А Геральт с Джанико где? Не были там раньше вас? Этот контрабандист может лес спереть, за ним не заржавеет, только б заплатили. А лес не простой, волшебный. Витьку лес не был надобен?  
Теперь мы видели пол, усеянный сигарными окурками и шкурками от колбасы, картина дополнялась ящиком контрабандного самогона из царства славного Салтана. Я сразу вспомнил любимую присказку Джанико про «то, что убивает лошадь, делает нас сильнее» и захотел домой.  
– Не был, они там из-за кошки какой-то торгуются и Виктор Палыч сейчас у Геральта не в фаворе.  
– Это хорошо, значит, лес сам сбежал. Погоди-ка, – внутри блюдечка загрохотало, раздались разнообразные фольклорно-бытовые выражения, почему-то на два голоса, и мы наконец увидели начальство, вернее, его богатырский круп.  
Что-то громко хрустнуло, блюдце замигало, но испугаться мы не успели, так как круп пропал, а перед нами оказался обрывок карты с нарисованным предгорьем, ниткой реки и точкой у самого края гряды.  
– Видите? – провыло блюдце. – Село упырев. Идите и узнайте, что там, да как. Лес вернуть, посылку доставить!  
– Посылку? – изумился Игнат, я тоже от удивления захлопал ушами.  
– Гм, а зачем вы там тогда?  
– Невесту ищем для Андрея Кощеевича, – Игнат потер горло и дрогнувшим голосом добавил: – А что, уже не нужно?  
– Нужно! – возопил чей-то скрипучий фальцет на заднем плане.  
– Обязательно! – гаркнул Борис Израилевич и скомандовал: – Шагом марш, невесту привезите, лес найдите, упырей не трогать, они налогоплательщики, верно, царь-батю… Вон пошли, бездельники! – и решив, что мы отключились, принялся утешать невидимого нам Кощея Бессмертного: – Эти-то найдут, государь, вот не поверите, молодцы они у меня. Игнат грамоты не жрет, Бурка не теряет ничего – славные ребята, ох славные, за что и выпьем…  
Игнат покраснел, забросил блюдце и яблочко в суму и обернулся ко мне:  
– Бежим? Вечером у меня встреча.

Упыри опаснее всего ночью, в сумерках, на кладбище и по тринадцатым числам. Но это там, в человечьем мире, а у нас упыри – самое несчастное, угнетенное и законопослушное население окрестных царств. В самом деле, у нас через одного либо колдун, либо леший, либо бес, либо боевой полкан, а у тебя лишь зуб, голод и право выбора нового царя, которым ты и воспользоваться никогда не сможешь, так как царь-батюшка наш бессмертный, и это, конечно, счастье, особенно если посмотреть на Авдея Кощеевича.  
Утром в упыриной деревне было тихо, как в гробу, мы с Игнатом проехали ее в длину, все тринадцать дворов – никого, лишь подозрительные субстанции сохнут на бельевых веревках. Хотя, кто знает, может и не бельевые они вовсе, а из кишок сделаны. Выяснять я не стал.  
– Плохо как, – пробормотал Игнат.  
И так он был несчастлив и потерян, что я не выдержал, грохнулся оземь и обернулся человеком.  
– Подддпали дддом. Вылезет кккто, – я потер голые плечи, холодно было у них в горах.  
– Они нам ничего не сделали, – Игнат потряс золотом волос и веселые искры заплясали по серой дорожной пыли, – и я не буду.  
– Верно, мил полуконь, верно, – я вздрогнул и сей же миг перекинулся в конька. – Негоже чуть что чародейством озорничать.  
Я обернулся – вокруг никого не было. Только черные избы, поросшие мхом, да кривые кустики без листьев.  
Игнат нахмурился:  
– С кем говоришь ты, ты видишь, а кому мне отвечать? Появись, чудо чудное.  
– Да какое там чудо, – застеснялся голос, и через мгновение перед нами стоял маленький карла в красном колпаке, – Семён я, из артельных человечков. Вижу – полуконь огнегривый, вот и нацепил шапку-невидимку, застеснялся. А речи твои услышал и понял, бояться нечего, не злодеи вы. Ну, наполовину.  
Я загордился и смущенно поковырял колдобины копытцем. Первый раз меня так лестно злодеем прозвали, приятно, что ни говори.  
– Здрав будь, вежливый человечек, помощь твоя нам не помешала бы. Акулий лес хотим посетить, передать прекрасной Лишайе поклон и уважение от сына царя нашего, Андрея Кощеевича.  
– Какой? – лицо человечка вытянулось, словно журавль на гербе Гвидона Великолепного.  
– Э… прекрасной? – Игнат напрягся.  
– Бусечка, мы точно про дочь лешего Акульего леса говорим? – тон человечка стал подозрительно сахарным, как бывает у дьяков наследственного приказа, собирающихся сообщить тебе, что любимый дядюшка отписал все наследство благотворительному обществу любителей наследств.  
Я икнул.  
– Да, – Игнат беспомощно оглянулся на меня, – наш Андрей Кощеевич жених завидный, что статями, что умом удался благородным родителям на славу, посмотрите сами! – он вытащил статуэтку из сумы и ахнул. Детородная гордость шедевра сломалась у самого корешка, а больше там хвастаться было нечем, ну мне так казалось.  
Вдруг у наших ног зашуршало, лысые кусты задрожали и в тот же момент около нас очутилась визгливая еловая шишка с тонкими прутиками-ручками, и шишка побольше, молчаливая и насупленная. Я изумленно поглядел вниз: местные лешие были мне по грудь, а уж Андрею Кощеевичу невеста и до середины бедра не достала бы.  
– Это что? Я за статуй выходить не стану! Папенька!  
Леший подскочил и выхватил из рук Игната образчик жениха.  
Тут из-за гряды на пронзительные вопли шишки осторожно выполз Акулий лес: сначала старый бурелом, за ним кряжистый молодой кедровник, за его спинами толпились тонкие стволы невесть откуда взявшихся здесь берез – и дальше небольшая армия разнокалиберных елей и неизвестного мне кустарника.  
– Простите, – попятился Игнат, – ошибка вышла, мы с размером не угадали!  
– Погоди, доча, но корешок-то остался, можа что и вырастет, ежели живой водой полить?  
– заволновался шишкарь-папа.  
– Не хочу за статуй! – визжала доча.  
Стена леса угрожающе перла на нас, средь белого дня потемнело, каменные кладки вдоль дороги, которые я поначалу принял за колодцы, опасно задрожали и задвигались.

– Ходу, Бурка, ходу, – вскрикнул Игнат, дернул крючок, распуская золотые крылья, схватил меня под брюхо и стрелой взлетел ввысь, озаряя все вокруг солнечным светом.  
– Тьфу, пакость! – неслось нам вослед, но я гадко болтал копытами и весело ржал над их бессильными проклятьями.  
Мы летели домой.

К Балде мы прилетели почти на закате.  
В главном зале пьянствовала привычная уже компания. Авдей Кощеевич мутным взглядом изучал отражение в пустом серебряном подносе, Диана Власьевна задумчиво уничтожала бараньи яйца, фаршированные гречневой кашей, Геральт увлеченно считал что-то на жемчужно-изумрудных счетах, про которые он говорил, что делового человека видно по дороговизне его инструмента. А Джанико крайне подозрительным взглядом сверлил двери. Я бы на его месте после неприятности с головой царской невесты тоже не особенно расслаблялся. Не было только Савватея Кощеевича. По слухам, ну, тем, что успел нашептать нам Балда, Андрею Кощеевичу удалось запихнуть брата в лучший антибражный лечебный покой в чреве Кит-рыбы, так что несчастный Савватей Кощеевич уже пару дней бороздил море-океан, борясь с зависимостью – и морской болезнью.  
Авдей Кощеевич, увидев нас, встрепенулся, велел всем налить за здоровье невинной жертвы Андрюшкиного лихоимства, и тут к Игнату подобрался Балда с таинственным: «Вас ожидают».  
– Жопой чую, – мрачно изрекла Диана Власьевна, – дерьмо выйдет. Игнат, одумайся, а?  
– С тобой пойду, – Джанико выдвинулся из-за высокого стола и хмуро одернул патронташ, – не нравится мне твой собеседник.  
– Стоп, – приказал неожиданно ставший очень серьезным Геральт, – Игнат пять лет изводит себя этим мороком. Пусть разберется. Если что – придем с совочком и вытряхнем пепел Мизгиря.  
– Андрюха в ярости будет! – развеселился Авдей, и помахал нам рукой.  
А я потрусил за Игнатом. Я же всего лишь конек.

Мизгирь сидел в комнате, яркий, как заморский птиц Какаду: кафтан алый, шапка фиолетовой парчи, сапоги зеленые, а кушак лимонно-синий, и все в серебряной вышивке, глаз не отвесть от такого расписного великолепия.  
Я челюсть уронил и непроизвольно втянул ушки, ну как не подвять от такой красоты!  
А Игнат нагнулся, легко переступил порог и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Спасибо, что позвал, Игнат. Все в моей жизни есть, лишь тебя не хватает.  
Мне было обидно, что он смотрит на моего друга, а я словно навоз под копытами.  
– Вижу, и ты сердце из плена наших чувств не освободил, как ни старался, – продолжил Мизгирь.  
Игнат закашлялся:  
– Что? Какой плен? Бред несешь, Мизгирь, я пришел вернуть тебе вдохновение, ибо то, что ты играешь, убийственно плохо, и ладно бы ты только себе играл, нет, ведь ты людям…  
– Что? Так значит, ты думаешь, мне от тебя что-то кроме твоего тела белого, рта ненасытного, да хрена крепкого надобно? Верно думаешь! Сокрытое под хвостом твоим меня тоже очень интересует, – и ухмыльнулся плотоядно.  
Игнат побагровел, схватил со стола кувшин с водой, опрокинул в себя, отшвырнул, я сунул морду в чудом уцелевший сосуд и допил, очень уж горло пересохло.  
– Вдохновение? Зачем оно мне, Игнат? Денег у меня куры не клюют, поклонники на руках носят, все у меня хорошо, только тебя не хватает… но на нет и суда нет. Ученый я, как тебя, гордую скотину, принуждать, но просто так я тебе отказ не спущу. Не обессудь, Игнат, ты меня огня моего лишил, и я тебя лишу…  
Я чувствовал себя очень странно, словно в дымке видел, как медленно опускается на колени Игнат, как заваливается он набок, как дышит все реже. Видел, как Мизгирь приближается к моему другу, сжимая в руке острый нож. Я хотел прийти на помощь, заржать, перекинуться, но ничего не мог сделать, глаза мои слипались, ноги слабели, а свет вокруг тускнел.  
Последней моей мыслью было, что нас отравили.

– Какой день? – прохрипел кто-то рядом.  
Я открыл глаза.  
– Лето, – еле выговорил я. Странно, еще подумалось, я же коньком был, а сейчас – человек.  
Я сел, повернул голову и горестно заржал. Ну, хоть и был человеком.  
Игнат лежал рядом – большой, кремово-розовый и очень голый. Не было ни его роскошного хвоста, метущего задние подковы так, что брильянты на них не видно, ни золотых кудрей ниже спины, только маленькие изящные уши и круглый череп.  
– Что?  
– Он тебя обббрил.  
– Курвин сын! – Игнат с усилием поднялся, хватаясь руками за массивный стол и стену, с трудом удержал равновесие и посмотрел в медное зеркало.  
– Поделом мне, дураку… – он вздохнул и схватился за голову. – Сколько мы здесь лежим?  
– Ннне знаю, – у меня, в отличие от него, голова не болела. – Что ты с ним сделаешь?  
Игнат улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
– Ничего, надеюсь, его больше не печалит мой ветреный нрав. Ну, и хвост себе на плащ вместо бахромы приторочит.  
– Ты совсем не злишься?  
– Крылья на месте, тебя он не тронул, – пусть идет с миром. Какой же все-таки сейчас день?  
Я ударился об пол, Игнат надел суму, и мы вышли из комнаты. За стойкой уныло тер тарелки Балда. Увидев нас, он покачал головой и мрачно сообщил, что спим мы уже третий день, что друзья уехали почти сразу за Мизгирем, как только нашли нас спящими, что в его глушь уже два раза приезжал средний царевич, не к утру будь помянут, и что грозил всем страшными карами в первый раз, а второй раз просидел над бесчувственным Игнатом пять часов, не шелохнувшись, и уехал, так и не вымолвив ни слова.  
Мы переглянулись, Игнат велел подать по тазу еды для быстрой дороги и кувшину для легкого бега, и спустя час покинули трактир, а к утру следующего дня мы уже въезжали в стольный град.

На улицах нашей любимой столицы было малолюдно и тихо, я настороженно навострил уши – странно все же, когда никто не орет: «Поберегись! Тяжелое!», никто не толкается, не норовит залезть в карман попоны или дернуть за хвост. Где все? Неужто Волот-Колдырь развязал да, напившись, всех веником согнал на площади? Было такое много лет назад, после чего ему трезвую прописали до скончания дней да вшили под ребро камень, заговоренный от любой водки.  
Но вот впереди показались костистые башни царского дворца, а чуть ближе стало слышно и гомон, и даже причитания.  
Игнат с тревогой посмотрел на меня и ускорил шаг.  
Мы почти галопом вбежали на центральную площадь, и тут я обмяк и от ужаса задрожал.  
Черный царский дворец сейчас был еще чернее, потому что перед ним на площади, на возвышенности, которая давно уж звалась «плешью» и никак не использовалась, сейчас было красным красно.  
Вокруг собрались все – и городские, и некоторые окрестные. Даже, каким-то чудом, и Виктор Павлович из сопредельного Соловца. Наши полканы там тоже были – Джанико, Геральт и Борис Израилевич обернулись на стук копыт и теперь смотрели на обритого Игната с нечитаемым выражением.  
А на плеши, там, где сто лет трава не росла, выставлены были на пиках куски мяса.  
Хотя нет, я же понимал, что это не просто мясо. Это было мясо Мизгиря, чью голову нанизали через глаз на центральную пику. Ноги да руки знаменитого певца были будто вырваны с огромной силой, на выступающих костях уже сидели вороны и склевывали самое аппетитное.  
Кишки Мизгирю тоже не поленились выпустить, да обвить этой красной лентой толстый кол, на котором сверху водружено было тело с распоротым брюхом.  
Вся плешь пропиталась кровью, запах которой вызывал тошноту.  
А самое страшное, что за этими частями казненного стоял умертвий, сверкая горящими очами, и хищно осматривался.  
Заметив нас с Игнатом, дохлый богатырь ткнул в его сторону костяшкой пальца и проскрипел:  
– Ни один волос не должен упасть с головы сияющего полуконя. А если упадет, пеняйте на себя!  
– Что же это?.. – севшим голосом в никуда спросил Игнат.  
– Мой приказ, – из-за спин зевак и сочувствующих вышел Андрей Кощеевич, и все от него шарахнулись как ошпаренные.  
Давно ж у нас не было казней. Батюшка Кощей предпочитал заточать неугодных в подземелья, а оттуда, благодаря разросшимся подземным ходам и кротовым коммуникациям, некоторые выкапывались за границей. А чтоб так, насмерть, да еще и по кускам – я такого не помнил, вот народ и перепугался.  
Меж тем Андрей Кощеевич приблизился к Игнату, который стоял ни жив, ни мертв, и поднял руку, будто бы перебирая отсутствовавшие Игнатовы волосы.  
– Этот изверг не заслуживал даже прикасаться к такой красоте, – шептал он, – как же он вас обидел, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, как же искалечил…  
– Это волосы! – взвился Игнат. – Шерсть, пыль! И за волосы вы такое зверство учинили?!  
Андрей Кощеевич даже удивился:  
– Так дело в чести, да и в том, что мир без такой красоты оставлять нельзя. Я не позволю! Лишить меня… лишить вас… лишить наше царство этого сияния, покуситься…  
– Жизнь за косу, – повторил Игнат, глядя куда-то поверх головы царского наследника.  
Помрачнев так, что стал похож на своего мертвого подручного, Андрей Кощеевич руку опустил и на шаг отошел.  
– Не думал я, Игнат Аполлинарьевич, что вы по нему так убиваться будете. Ошибся, а жаль. Если же вы без него так тоскуете, то дело плевое – есть у меня и мертвая вода, и живая. Дел на полчаса. Потом сошлю в Болота, будет квакать там безвылазно, вам на радость.  
Он отвернулся и кивнул умертвию, который с явной неохотой принялся снимать куски Мизгиря с пик.

Горожане стали расходиться. Во-первых, мало кто хотел попасться под горячую и вдохновенную недавними успехами руку второго царского наследника, а во-вторых, так уж повелось, что оживление куда менее увлекательно, чем расчленение.  
Мне совсем не хотелось смотреть на эти ужасы, поэтому я вертел головой в разные стороны и потому увидел, как на балконе царского дворца стоит Кощей-батюшка, задумчиво глядючи на своего отпрыска. Наверняка под впечатлением от мероприятия оказался! Чего-чего, а таких дел я от Андрея Кощеевича тоже не ожидал.  
Игнат был сам не свой, в ужасе он содрал с себя ОПППРную сумку и отдал ее Геральту:  
– На. Там все по этому заданию, остальное… вещи…  
– Да зачем мне? – удивился Геральт.  
– Виктор Павлович, у вас на Зоне пегасов нет? Которые еще и полуполканы? – тем временем спросил Игнат, расстегивая на себе ремни от чехлов на крыльях.  
Начальник соловецкой Зоны ошалело глянул на Игната и тут же выпалил:  
– Нет!  
– А вы ведь хотите такой экземпляр?  
– Где подписать?  
– Ты о землю стукнулся что ли, идиот? – рявкнул Геральт.  
– То есть как? – вторил ему Борис Израилевич. – Я тебя никуда не отпускал!  
Мы с Джанико молчали. Я – потому что ничего не понял, а Джанико, наверное, потому, что понял все и онемел.  
– Подпись не пойдет. Печать нужна, – не обращая внимания на возгласы друзей и наше молчание, продолжил Игнат.  
– Большая Невозвратная Печать? – с восхищением переспросил Виктор Павлович.  
– Слышь, ты! – Геральт схватил своего друга, или теперь уже, скорее, врага из Соловца за воротник пиджака: – Я тебе и крысы больше не продам, если ты на эту тему хотя бы подумаешь! А ты? Осел долбанутый, куда собрался?  
– Геральт, ты успокойся, я все равно уйду. Только не кричи. И вы, Борис Израилевич, извините. И ты, Джанико. Бурушка, прости меня, пожалуйста, – Игнат наклонился ко мне и погладил по челке.  
Мне захотелось плакать, что я и сделал, даже не стукаясь оземь.  
– Сам видишь, – продолжал мой друг, – тут творится ужас и беззаконие, а я не могу так. Если уйду, то он перестанет. Я надеюсь. Ты же понимаешь, да?  
Я знал, но все равно не понимал до конца, зачем так. Зачем нужна Невозвратная Печать, неужели без нее никак нельзя? Я помотал головой и прижал уши. Пусть бы он передумал!  
Но Игнат не передумал.  
– У нас отличные условия, многие ваши с комфортом проживают и работают! Вам понравится! – Виктор Павлович высвободился из захвата Геральта, одернул пиджак и достал из внутреннего кармана печать. – Скрепим договор?  
– Сука, я тебя больше не знаю, – Геральт пылал ненавистью.  
– Ну остынь, брат, пойми, такой шанс – один на миллион, и потом, ты же понимаешь, нельзя ему тут оставаться, он сам сказал.  
– Да плевать, что он сказал, его отравили, вот он и мелет.  
– Игнат, я тебя уволю, перестань ерундить, – без всякой надежды поддержал Геральта Борис Израилевич.

Издалека на нашу компанию смотрел Андрей Кощеевич. Не думаю, что он слышал что-то, но видел все прекрасно. И так он глядел, что на душе мне становилось еще тоскливее. Так, наверное, смотрел заводчик Жар-Птицы, когда у него сдох последний птенец, не оперившись даже до серебряного оттенка. Какие-то там грибки в гнезде завелись, или мушки, сейчас уже не вспомню, но плакал заводчик еще неделю. Вот так примерно выглядел Андрей Кощеевич, только хуже. Но мне совсем его не было жалко. Я подошел к мертво молчащему Джанико и уткнулся ему в руку, а он потрепал меня за ухом.  
Тем временем Виктор Павлович развинтил печать и дыхнул на нее, чтобы освежить.  
– По рукам? – спросил он, протягивая ладонь.  
– По рукам, – Игнат ответил на рукопожатие, и Виктор Павлович хлопнул по его запястью печатью.  
Раздался тихий звон – и больше, вроде бы, ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что наш Игнат переступил тонкое место и стал чужим Игнатом, принадлежащим Зоне.

*  
– Дальше пиши: «А этот душегуб сгинул. Говорят, что закрылся у себя в мастерских, день и ночь что-то там сверлит, обстукивает, чем-то звякает. Не ведаем, что он мастерит, но ходят слухи, что великое изобретение, чтобы осчастливить всех жителей Дивеева царства. Знаться с ним теперь никто не хочет, а после слухов о счастье обещанном так вообще боятся. Даже Кощей опасается.  
Тут было ещё: приходил на собеседование кентавр, уволился от своих, к нам решил переметнуться. Ножки тонкие, спинка узкая. Когда к нам вошел, стал чихать беспрерывно, говорит у нас тут пыльца или что. Словом, выгнали!». Написал?  
Геральт покивал и показал большой лист, весь исписанный мелким почерком. Борис Израилевич довольно забрал у него письмо и перечитал, спустив очки на нос.  
– «Ться» проверяется через «что делать», грамотей! – наконец сказал он, послюнявил палец и сложил бумагу вчетверо: – Бурка, тащи конверт!  
Конверты мы закупили новые, сладкие как сахар! Они нежно похрустывали на зубах, а клей на внутренней стороне клапана вообще был медовый. Борис Израилевич божился, что выгонит меня к чертям собачьим, если я еще один конверт посмею сожрать. Но я так думаю, что у чертей собачьих свободных мест в цеху упаковки нет совсем. Работа там непыльная, да и платят неплохо. Некуда меня выгонять, занято всё!  
Но этот конверт я принес целёхонек.  
Борис Израилевич запечатал письмо, наклеил несколько марок для заграничной корреспонденции и торжественно вручил письмо мне и Джанико:  
– Ну, удачи, ребятки.  
На этой неделе была наша очередь нести письмо на Зону и передавать лично в руки Экспонату Наивысшей Ценности №4.  
Вернусь – пойду на психоутешение к Баюну, Кощеич оплатил прием, как и обещал, злопамятный.  
Мировой все-таки мужик.


End file.
